Nightwing vs Robin: A prueba de alas
by HiHoDarkCloud
Summary: Tener como hermano a Damian Wayne es una pesadilla para cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo, Dick Grayson está dispuesto a cambiar eso y dar el primer paso que los haga finalmente formar un lazo más cercano. Después de todo, en esa familia de aves y murciélagos nada era muy fácil. Dick/Damian BrotherFluff, Dick/Kory Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo I

Cuando Nightwing recibe la noticia cree que Bruce le está tomando el pelo. Pero la característica mirada del hombre murciélago atravesando la suya le indica que no se trata de ninguna broma. Va en serio con su pedido.

Ambos reunidos en la Batcave luego de una noche de patrullaje, Bruce lo llama para hablarle de algo muy importante: Debe ausentarse por un tiempo debido a una misión con La Liga, y como es de suponer no se siente seguro de dejar a Damian solo en casa. Bueno, solo no, está Alfred, pero el pobre hombre no podría hacerse responsable de él cuando a éste le toque salir a patrullar (porque indudablemente, con o sin su consentimiento, el ex asesino lo haría) sobretodo en una ciudad tan caótica como Gotham en la que nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

Aunque su hijo sea lo suficientemente fuerte, continúa siendo un niño de once años con un carácter de lo más complicado, lo suficiente como para meterse en más de un problema. Y por supuesto, necesita de alguien experimentado que tenga la habilidad detenerlo si es necesario.

Ahí es donde entra él: El primer Chico Maravilla. El mayor de los Wayne. Dick Grayson.

–No podré estar tranquilo sabiendo que La Liga de Asesinos podría intentar llevárselo mientras estoy fuera.

Bruce es cruel. Él sabe que no puede decirle que no al hombre que lo cuidó, entrenó y le dio un propósito en la vida cuando todo su mundo se caía a pedazos. A quien ve como un padre y estaría dispuesto a morir por él. Por supuesto que terminaría por aceptar tarde o temprano.

Richard Grayson lanza un suspiro. Cuidar al chico por una noche o dos estaba bien, pero tres meses ¡Tres meses! Iban a ser una tortura. Se siente un poco mal por pensar que una parte suya preferiría estar de rehén del Joker a que tener a Damian Wayne bajo su cuidado durante todo ese tiempo.

–¿Al menos ya hablaste con él sobre esto? –le pregunta resignado, y su silencio es suficiente para darse cuenta que no ha hecho tal cosa.

Suspira de nuevo. Al menos su padre tuvo la consideración de preguntarle primero antes de ir con el chiquillo a darle la gran noticia. Una que de seguro iba a tomar de buenas a primeras.

–Está bien… –acepta finalmente dejando así más tranquilo a su mentor–. Pero no me siento muy cómodo ante la idea de quedarme en la mansión por tres meses.

–Puedes quedarte en el penthouse si prefieres. Ahí tendrán todo lo que necesiten.

–Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es hora que el chico aprenda una lección –sentencia el acróbata en un tono malicioso al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Vendrá a vivir conmigo. Se quedará en mi departamento en Bludheaven.

Ahora es Bruce quien piensa que su hijo adoptivo le está tomando el pelo. Es consciente que la primera vez que Dick cuidó de Damian no obtuvo el mejor de los resultados. Tras lo sucedido con la Corte de los Buhos y después de haber estado bajo el control de Thalia, sus dos hijos habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo. O mejor dicho, a tolerarse. Únicamente a tolerarse. Mientras que Dick tenía una buena disposición en tratar de acercarse al menor de los Wayne, Damian era arisco y no terminaba de aceptarlo como su _hermano._ Con suerte lo miraba como un compañero. Siendo él el único con su sangre, no aceptaba más "vástagos" en la familia.

–No es buena idea. Conseguirás irritarlo y hacer que se revele.

–Es precisamente por eso. Está acostumbrado a enfrentarse a todo lo que no le gusta. Es demasiado impetuoso y necesita saber cómo comportarse. Descuida, yo veré la forma de calmarlo –dice a pesar de no estar seguro de cumplir tamaña proeza.

El multimillonario frunce su cejo. No está muy convencido de ello. Sin embargo, no tiene muchas opciones, ya que nadie más aparte de Dick aceptaría quedarse con Damian sabiendo el dolor de cabeza que puede llegar a ser para cualquiera.

–Podrías tener problemas. Sabes que no es alguien que se relacione muy bien con los demás.

–Con los Titanes funcionó muy bien –le recuerda, aunque más de una vez recibió quejas de Kory y el resto del equipo de que apenas podían soportarlo. Por suerte al final Damian había aprendido **ALGO** sobre relacionarse con otros superhéroes y de formar parte de un equipo.

Hablando de Kory, Dick tendría que llamarla para comunicarle que estaría ausente por un tiempo. Todo gracias a su labor de niñera.

Pese a no tener nada serio con la princesa alienígena, ambos intentaban hacer avances en su relación, los cuales no duraban por estar ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos.

Y nuevamente sus planes se ven truncados al vérselas como canguro de aquel niño odioso.

–Será como tú quieras. Te lo agradezco, Richard.

Las palabras de Bruce son sinceras. Al menos ahora puede concentrarse de lleno en su misión con La Liga. Aun así, le dice a su hijo que ante cualquier problema no dude en llamarlo.

Dick asiente. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta pasado mañana para recibir al hijo del demonio en su casa.

Sólo le quedaba rogar que estos tres meses transcurrieran rápido, y nada muy grave ocurriera con Damian que lo llevara a tener problemas con su padre.

* * *

 _ **Hi, ho DarkCloud a su servicio**_

 **Tenía que publicar algo relacionado a esta hermosa hermandad x3333 Odio los nuevos 52, pero la escena del reencuentro de Damian y Dick en el comic Grayson 15 me hizo fangirlear como loca *3* Enfocaré este fic más a la comedia y por supuesto a los problemas entre estos hermanos n.n**

 **Por cierto, la relación Kory/Dick me trae algo confundida en las películas. En Batman vs Robin, el breve cameo que se hizo a la princesa alienígena; cuando Dick la llama por teléfono para decirle que está ocupado haciendo de "canguro" de Dami. Kory parece molestarse ya que piensa que le está tomando el pelo y trata de tentarlo contándole la ropa interior que lleva puesta. Lo que me hizo suponer que ya eran novios y que Kory conservaba esa personalidad ingenua y desinhibida de los Teen Titans. Pero en la ultima DCAM es Dick quien trata de seducirla, pero ella parece ignorarlo xD Así que no termino de entender hasta que punto han llegado. Si alguien tiene una aportación es bienvenido a hacerlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo II

El tan esperado día llega. Y Dick debe ir por Damian a la mansión antes de que anochezca. Nisiquiera le sorprende. A pesar que Bruce le había dicho cientos de veces que se encargaría de llevarlo personalmente a su departamento en Bludheaven, al final optó para que él mismo fuera a buscarlo.

Conclusión: Padre e hijo tuvieron una discusión, seguramente una muy fea que terminó con ambos Wayne disgustados queriendo tener el menor contacto posible.

El primer Robin suspira. Desde ya el chico daba problemas. No quiere ni imaginarse los días siguientes. Y a pesar que había tenido que cancelar su cita con Kory (¡Otra vez!) por estar trabajando nuevamente de niñera, piensa que quizás habría la manera de lograr que el niño sea más abierto y menos desafiante con los demás. Puede que incluso consiguieran crear un lazo de familia que hasta entonces no había podido ser debido a que Damian no dejaba de llamarlo "recogido" o "niño huérfano de circo"

Segundos después se ríe de la idea y sigue conduciendo hasta cruzar las rejas de la mansión.

Una vez estaciona el auto frente a la entrada es recibido por Alfred, quien tiene un rostro serio pero la siempre fiel disposición de atenderlo. Desde luego nota algo raro en su postura. Un poco tieso a su parecer: Prueba, de que lo pensó sobre una discusión acalorada entre los dos Wayne, al final era cierto.

-Hola Al ¿Y Bruce?

-Ocupándose de acompañar al joven amo a la puerta y asegurarse que no escape.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Tan pronto los ve acercarse, sabe que algo anda mal. En ningún momento Bruce le dirige la mirada a Damian y viceversa. El muchacho tiene cara de querer masacrar a alguien mientras que Bruce parece estar conteniendo las ganas de regañarlo, o en el peor de los casos de apalearlo ahí mismo.

La tensión parece bajar un poco cuando Bruce se dispone a hablar con el primero de sus hijos.

-Dick. Escucha…

-Lo sé, Bruce. Sé que ante cualquier problema debo llamarte de inmediato, pero descuida no pasará nada –lo interrumpe el aludido de manera optimista al tiempo que irrita al menor de los Wayne con esa sonrisa y confianza tan típicas de su personalidad.

El multimillonario no está muy seguro de eso, sin embargo necesita estar con La Liga de la Justicia para esta noche y no puede perder más tiempo con el carácter rebelde de Damian. Además, en el fondo sabe que si alguien puede hacer un cambio positivo en el actual Robin ese es Dick Grayson.

Por su lado, el ex asesino no tarda en dirigir una mirada rencorosa a Richard. Y él por toda respuesta sonríe divertido, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para decirle que es hora de partir.

Damian solo lleva una maleta, la cual Alfred se ofrece para subir al vehículo, pero éste se niega y la tira adentro sin ningún cuidado. Los demás prefieren dejar pasar su acto de insolencia, que termina cuando finalmente ambos hijos y protegidos del murciélago salen de la mansión.

Tras quince minutos de viaje hacia Bludheaven, Dick mira de reojo al niño cada cierto tiempo para comprobar que continúa apoyado contra la puerta y mirando por la ventana en completo silencio.

-¿Sabes? No era esto lo que esperaba en un viaje de familia –comenta Dick de manera casual, queriendo romper el hielo.

No obstante, el comentario no tarda en irritar a Damian, quien se gira ceñudo para poder contestarle al mayor.

-¿Familia? ¿Quién te ha dicho que somos familia? ¡Conoce tu lugar, huérfano de circo!

Muy bien, piensa resignado Dick. Al menos ahora están teniendo una "conversación"

-Bueno, llamémoslo… Compañerismo o camaradería cercana. Después de todo nos veremos las caras por tres meses en que tendremos que convivir y salir a patrullar juntos.

-Óyeme bien, Grayson. No sé qué le habrás dicho a mi padre para convencerlo de esto, pero ni creas que vas a tenerme como una mascota a la que puedas domesticar.

El acróbata resopla. Empieza la tortura.

-Bueno, Damian, si tuviera una mascota no tendría estos problemas.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Sacarme del auto y dejarme en medio de la carretera? ¿O llevarme de vuelta a la mansión y decirle a padre que eres un inútil? Oh cierto, no lo harás porque temes que te vea como un fracasado –le escupe con desprecio sin dudar un momento de la elección de sus palabras.

El Grayson Volador aprieta el volante, molestándose con el muchacho pero tratando de que no se diera cuenta. En cambio, ocupa el mismo tono conciliador de costumbre.

-Oye, en serio no quiero que así empiece nuestro primer día juntos ¿No puedes hacer un esfuerzo para que estos tres meses sean más llevaderos?

El menor de los Wayne gruñe y se cruza de brazos solo para refunfuñar.

-He recorrido muchos lugares yo solo y he enfrentado un sinfín de obstáculos desde que tenía cinco años, creo que puedo ingeniármelas por tres meses sin un ave-niñera.

-Las cosas cambian, Damian. Ahora hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

-No me digas ¿Acaso tú te preocupas por mí? –le pregunta éste en un nuevo tono altanero.

-Quisiera, pero no me lo pones fácil.

Las últimas palabras de Dick suenan tristes, provocando una ligera culpa en el heredero de los Ra's Al Ghul. Sin embargo, minutos después, el acróbata tiene la pésima idea de poner un poco de música con que relajar el ambiente; una que, por desgracia, no es del agrado de Damian.

-Cambia esa música.

Si Damian hubiera empleado otro tono le habría hecho caso, pero dado que ya tenía una pésima actitud no pensaba ceder ante sus caprichos.

-Es mi auto y yo decido que música poner.

-¡Te digo que la cambies!

Increíble. El chico no da abasto, pero no piensa dejarse vencer, así que sube el volumen del aparato consiguiendo enfadar aún más a su hermano. Lo siguiente que viene, es el puño cerrado de Damian en contra del reproductor de música que se hace añicos a causa del impacto.

Entonces, completamente indignado, Dick detiene su vehículo en seco para reprender al más joven.

-¡Damian, vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que te mantendré atado y amordazado durante estos tres meses, me oíste!

El aludido no hace más que mirar al acróbata de mala manera.

¿Iba a desafiarlo? Bien. Se arrepentiría de haberse ofrecido a cuidarlo hasta en su otra vida. Vería que cada segundo a su lado se transformara en una auténtica pesadilla. Seguro que así no volvería a tener esas ideas estúpidas sobre querer relacionarse con él.

* * *

 **Quien quiera cambiar a Damian por una mascota que levante la mano XD Nah, es broma, pero el comportamiento del chico me hace pensar u.u Pobre Dick y eso que las cosas no terminan ahí xP**

 **Gracias a todas las bellas personas que comentaron, dieron favorite o follow, lo aprecio en verdad *.***

 **Bad blood love: Te entiendo ¿Quién podría resistirse a una bella relación como ésta? x3 Merecen más reconocimiento en los fics, hablando en la sección en español claro :3 Por experiencia te digo que al final la sangre no tiene un gran significado, al final se trata de aceptar al otro y velar porque esté bien lo que cuenta x3 jejeje, bueno no ando de vacaciones, pero aun así actualizaré este fic. Gracias por comentar :D**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, corrección o dato será bienvenido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo III

Tras el lamentable "incidente" que sufrió su equipo de música hace más de una hora, el auto del acróbata finalmente llega a su departamento en Bludheaven justo al caer la noche.

Estaciona en la parte subterránea y procede a salir del vehículo junto al menor de los Wayne, quien sigue enfurruñado y aceptando de mala gana ir con él.

Dick no entiende porque está tan molesto. Ha sido bastante condescendiente a pesar que el muy canalla rompió su reproductor. Podría perfectamente exigirle que pagara los daños, pero eso sería molestar a Bruce por nada así que decide no insistir. Con suerte, el pequeño demonio ya estaba más calmado y después de soltar un poco de ira se comportaría mejor de ahora en adelante.

De más estaba decir que el Grayson Volador siempre resultó ser el más ingenuo de los Robins.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos protegidos del murciélago suben por el ascensor que los lleva hasta el piso cuarenta. En todo el trayecto, Damian permanece en silencio, nisiquiera mira a Dick, haciendo como si no existiera. El acróbata no puede evitar sentirse incómodo. Por fortuna, el tiempo en el ascensor no dura mucho y antes de lo previsto ya están en el piso correspondiente.

Una vez arriba, abre la puerta de su domicilio y de inmediato prende la luz.

–Hogar, dulce hogar –anuncia complacido, dejando la puerta abierta para darle espacio al menor.

El ex asesino vuelve a poner mala cara y entonces se posiciona en el centro del living para mirar con ojo crítico el interior del lugar. El departamento es sencillo, pues cuenta con una pequeña salita acomodada por un sofá y una mesita, junto a un televisor que está en frente. Hay además una cocina americana cerca, un baño y dos habitaciones ubicadas al fondo. Lo justo para un hombre joven y soltero.

A Dick le incomoda el tiempo que se toma Damian en analizar su entorno; como si esperara encontrarse algún bicho o una rata para tener conque reclamarle y decirle que es un inútil.

–¿Cuál es el problema, alteza? Sé que no es una mansión lujosa, pero te sentirás cómodo.

–Es un lugar muy corriente incluso para ti ¿En serio no pudiste encontrar nada mejor?

–Verás, Damian, la gente normal no siempre puede acceder a los bienes que otros dispongan para ellos. Uno tiene que luchar por encontrar su propio lugar aunque no sea el mejor de todos –arguye con ironía, aludiendo a la propia vivencia del chico con su padre o abuelo.

–¡Será para los de tu tipo! –contraataca con desdén, mientras da unas cuentas vueltas alrededor, ofuscado–. ¡Aquí nisiquiera hay espacio para entrenar!

–Puedes subir y bajar escaleras. A esta altura estoy seguro que encontrarás algo creativo que hacer con tu tiempo –le argumenta el acróbata un poco divertido de lo irritado que está el "principito"–. Ahora ve a acomodar tus cosas mientras preparo la cena.

Dicho esto, Dick se prepara para ir a la cocina justo cuando la voz de Damian llega a sus oídos en lo que parece un desdeñoso siseo.

–Espero al menos que lo hayas desinfectado.

El Grayson Volador vuelve a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, masajeando sus sienes hasta que por fin logra serenarse ¿Por qué el chico se lo pone tan difícil?

–Te puedo garantizar que no contraerás ninguna enfermedad –dice tan natural como se lo permiten sus nervios–. Además, creí que te jactabas de estar a un nivel superior al resto de los mortales. Unos simples gérmenes no tienen oportunidad con tu sangre "pura"

–No te pases, Grayson. Recuerda que no soy un niño tonto que no comprende el significado de la ironía –le espeta el actual Robin, frunciendo aún más su ceño.

–Créeme, me di cuenta de eso cuando nos conocimos –suspira.

–¿Hablas de cuando te pateé el trasero? –le escupe el otro, sonriendo malicioso.

–Oh, sí ¿No fue la misma vez que te dejé colgado y amordazado para después entregarte a Bruce? –le devuelve el mayor mordazmente.

Se crea un silencio en el que Dick no sabe qué hacer. Entretanto, Damian queda inmóvil en el mismo sitio, sin decir palabra. Sin embargo, a Dick le da la impresión que el ex asesino se está conteniendo, como si se estuviera preparando para gritar o golpear algo. No puede bajar la guardia tomando en cuenta el carácter del chico, pese a eso opta por relajarse y dirigirse a su _hermano_ con un tono diferente.

–Vamos, si te portas bien veremos una película después de comer –dice ya más calmado, esperando así romper la tensión.

–¡Soy el verdadero hijo de Bruce Wayne! –explota el susodicho de repente–. ¡He sido entrenado desde que di mis primeros pasos! ¡Por ende soy el más apto para ayudarlo en su cruzada!

La voz de Damian suena firme, pero también un poco quebrada por temor a fallar y decepcionar a su progenitor. Sabe que, aún después que decidiera emprender un viaje para descubrirse a sí mismo, optó por regresar al lado del murciélago por la necesidad de serle útil y esperar a que finalmente le reconociera como digno hijo del caballero oscuro.

–Lo sé, Dami –dice en un tono compasivo, incluso llegando a usar cierto afecto en acortar su nombre–. Nadie te niega ese derecho –sentencia luego de agacharse a la altura de Damian.

–¡No emplees ese tono conmigo, Grayson! ¡No necesito tu lástima!

–No es lástima, Damian, solo entiendo como te sientes –explica con paciencia–. Viví al lado de Bruce durante cuatro largos años y sé lo difícil que es tratar de impresionarlo.

–Hmpf! Ya hice a mi abuelo y a mi madre muy orgullosos. No necesito su aprobación.

–Perdón que diga esto, pero no hay mucho de lo que enorgullecerse. Sabes bien la clase de criminal que apoyaba tu abuelo y Thalia.

Enseguida Dick se da cuenta de su error. La cara de Damian muestra una mirada asesina. Y entonces, con la agilidad de un felino, éste saca la espada que lleva entre sus cosas, apuntando al mayor de los Wayne con la punta de ésta.

–¡Damian, baja eso! –pide el acróbata, alarmado.

–Oblígame –le desafía el actual Robin sin mover ni un ápice su espada.

–Damian… Estoy hablando en serio –trata de persuadirlo el Grayson Volador al tiempo que extiende su mano para protegerse–. No lleguemos a esto.

No hay movimiento, pero el sucesor de los Ra's Al Ghul parece decidido a darle una lección por meterse con aquellos a quienes considera "su familia" Ambos se mueven en círculos, atentos a los movimientos del otro, hasta que el ex asesino se adelanta a atacar; impulsándose hacia adelante para atacar el costado de Dick. No obstante, éste viéndolo venir, se hace ágilmente a un lado a medida que hace un movimiento con sus manos que sujeta las muñecas del menor y termina por botarlo al suelo de una zancadilla. La espada sale volando hasta clavarse en la pared. Mientras tanto, Dick mantiene al muchacho contra el suelo para evitar que lo ataque de nuevo.

–¡Quítate, idiota!

–Claro… en cuanto termine de ponerte esto –se burla un poco, sacando unas esposas de su pantalón (Bendito sea su trabajo como agente de policía) y usándolas en sus manos y pies.

–¿Qué haces, imbécil? ¡Libérame ahora! –protesta iracundo, intentando zafarse.

–No quería llega a esto, pero hasta que no te estés quieto y te comportes te tendré así por un rato –le responde poniéndose de pie y dejando al Robin actual en el suelo.

Justo entonces suena su teléfono móvil y el acróbata lo pone en frente para ver quien le llama.

¿Starfire?

Dick se extraña profundamente ¿Por qué Kory lo llama a estas horas? No es que sea tarde, pero había hablado con ella ayer diciéndole que estaría ocupado cuidando del pequeño demonio.

Oh… Se le había olvidado contárselo.

–Espera aquí, ya hablaremos luego.

–Sé miles de formas de matarte, Grayson. **Miles** –enfatiza con rencor aún tirado en el suelo.

Dick solo suspira y se dirige a su cuarto para hablar con su enamorada en privacidad. Ahí, intenta hablar más bajo, anteponiendo su mano en el auricular.

–¿Sí, Kory?

–Hola, Dick ¿Llamo en mal momento?

–No. Para nada –se apresura a mentir mientras arregla unos mechones de su cabello–. De hecho tenía pensado llamarte.

–Qué bueno, porque acabo de comprar ropa interior que deberías ver –le dice con voz seductora.

Las hormonas del primer Chico Maravilla parecen volverse locas. Sus mejillas se tornan rojas ante la sola imagen de la princesa alienígena vistiendo ropa provocativa.

–¿Rojas y con encajes?

–¿Por qué mejor no vienes y lo compruebas tú mismo?

Dick remece su cabeza para recuperar la compostura. Aunque le cuesta un esfuerzo enorme.

–No… lo siento –se lamenta en un suspiro–. Tengo que hacer de canguro de Robin otra vez.

–¿Quién? ¿Damian?

–Sip. Ya sabes lo complicado que es vivir con él y tratar de mantenerlo bajo control.

–Lo entiendo, pero… Si es el caso, ¿por qué no lo traes a la Torre? –propone la líder titán, optimista–. Estoy segura que le alegrará ver a Raven y así los dos tendremos tiempo a solas.

–Bueno… no sería mala idea –medita. Ya había contemplado un viaje a la Torre y no estaría mal adelantarlo en vista que el ex asesino estaba de especialmente mal humor en su departamento.

–¡Entonces todo arreglado! Les estaré esperando con una deliciosa comida.

–Espera un momento, Kory. Antes debo hablarlo con Damian.

Dicho esto, hace una pausa para dirigirse al living e informarle de los planes al susodicho. En los escasos dos minutos que ha estado hablando con Kory, quizás Damian se había tranquilizado.

Como un deja vu, Dick se detiene a observar el viento mecer las cortinas de su hogar dado que la ventana estaba completamente abierta. En la alfombra del living no hay nada más que sus esposas inhabilitadas. Ni rastro del chico, ni de su espada o del contenido de su maleta.

–Ay no… No de nuevo.

* * *

 **Con la prisa se me olvidó dejar mi huella por aquí y agradecer a los reviews anónimos n_nU ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ya deben estar preguntándose ¿Y dónde rayos está el fluff? jeje, bueno a decir verdad como este fic se ubica después de la última película quiero retratar a Damian lo más cercano al canon XP No me gusta el OOC y Dami todavía es alguien arisco y desconfiado. Dick lo tendrá difícil, pero sus esfuerzos no serán en vano. Por cierto, al principio me equivoqué de comic, no es Grayson 15 sino Grayson 12, llamado Regreso a casa o algo así. Pude leerlo en su totalidad, pero la parte que más me hizo chillar fueron las escenas entre D y little D' *3* si quieren saber porque, busquen en google Dick grayson and damian wayne reunion ¡Esas tres páginas son oro puro! n_n**

 **ghostaz:** **Muchísimas gracias, cuidar las personalidades de cada uno es el aspecto en que más me esfuerzo n_n Me alegra que salga bien. Oh sí, Damian en el SQ estaría perfecto, pero de seguro terminarían recortándolo como hicieron con el Joker Dx Argh, estúpidos ejecutivos de la Warner, aún no lo supero. Gracias por leer y créeme que los problemas para Dick y Kory nisiquiera empiezan o_o**

 **Guest: Qué bueno encontrar a otra fan del RobStar :D Ya tenía sepultada a la pareja, pero ahora con las últimas pelis mi pasión vuelve a salir a flote n_n Prepárate para algunos momentos hot ;9**

 **Como adelante en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a un par de personajes que serán relevantes para la historia. Hagan sus apuestas XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo IV

A Dick no le toma mucho tiempo ponerse su traje de Nightwing para ir por Damian. Ese pequeño demonio debía andar cerca y si no se apresura podría dejar Bludhaven; o peor aún, llegar sin supervisión a Gotham donde de seguro se metería en problemas.

Jamás pensó que ofrecer su casa para cuidar de Damian iba a ser tan complicado. Es decir, el carácter y crianza del chico eran prueba suficiente que no iba a ser fácil. Sin embargo, el Grayson Volador mantiene la fe en que el niño solo necesita aceptación y el afecto de sus semejantes. Como muestra de eso, fue la sugerencia a su mentor de que lo dejara un par de semanas en la Torre de los Titanes para así integrarlo con otros adolescentes acomplejados.

¿Había resultado? Sí… pero no demasiado. Está seguro que el ex asesino prefería seguir haciendo las cosas a su manera antes que acatar las órdenes de los demás (otros que no fueran su padre) Lo sabe porque incluso después de la batalla con Trigon, Starfire le dijo que el chico no cambiaba de actitud. Al parecer, Damian tenía una especial animadversión hacia la princesa alienígena como líder de los Titanes, y no dudaba en demostrárselo.

Ya lleva más de diez minutos movilizándose por la ciudad y ni rastro de Robin.

Empieza a preocuparse. Ante su total conocimiento del terreno el acróbata no debería tener problemas en dar con él. Esto no hace más que confirmar que el menor de los Wayne parece decidido a complicarle la vida, que aunque ya era consciente de eso, debe reconocer la increíble habilidad del pequeño demonio para esconderse en una ciudad en la que nunca ha estado.

 _Y solo tiene diez años_ , piensa sin dejar de asombrarse del susodicho.

Robin se mueve como una ágil sombra entre las zonas oscuras de Bludhaven, haciendo un camuflado patrullaje en las calles a la vez que se mantiene apartado de la vista de "su niñera" No está dispuesto a continuar aguantando a ese payaso moralista y pegajoso que lo intenta educar u orientar como si de verdad fuera su hermano mayor. Su padre podrá decir lo que quiera, pero él no iba a aceptar a ese fenómeno de circo como miembro de la familia. **Jamás. Antes muerto.**

No pasa mucho para que la pequeña ave se tope con un grupo de criminales en un callejón tras haber cometido un asalto. Por supuesto, la repentina presencia de Robin causa conmoción en ellos, quedando pasmados al voltear y encontrarse con el compañero del Caballero Oscuro.

–Viejo, ¿y de dónde salió éste? Creí que Nightwing era quien vigilaba la ciudad.

–Hoy yo seré el encargado de mandar sus traseros al hospital –advierte Robin haciendo tronar sus nudillos. Era curioso y un poco gracioso que un chico de diez pudiera sonar tan serio y amenazador al mismo tiempo.

Pese a lo desventajoso que podría resultar ver a un grupo de maleantes treintones y armados ser apaleados por alguien a quien casi doblaban en peso y estura, efectivamente es lo que sucede.

El método más seguro hubiera sido tomar a uno de los asaltantes por sorpresa, derribarlo sin ser visto para causar terror en sus compañeros y así tomar ventaja para noquearlos luego. No obstante, tenía tantas ganas de contar con una excusa con la cual usar exceso de fuerza, que se dejó ver para darles la oportunidad a sus contrincantes de sacar sus armas y de esa forma presentaran un mayor desafío.

No tiene mucho éxito, ya que en cuestión de minutos casi todos están fuera de combate, con excepción de uno. Robin se prepara para rematarlo cuando una feroz cuchilla es lanzada desde algún punto del callejón en contra su persona. Apenas tiene tiempo de esquivarlo para evitar recibir una herida fatal. Pese a su rápido movimiento, la larga y filosa cuchilla roza su hombro derecho imposibilitándolo de hacer uso de éste. Mientras, el único maleante que no se encuentra inconsciente, se levanta para salir huyendo del lugar.

–¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –grita rabioso llevando una mano con la que presiona la herida en su hombro. Deja que el asaltante escape. La huida de aquel pobre diablo es el menor de sus problemas. Alguien intenta matarlo y no es alguien normal. La puntería y velocidad con la que se le había arrojado esa cuchilla sin duda pertenece a un asesino profesional.

Quien fuera el o la responsable permanece oculto en las sombras, ocultando su identidad. Furioso, Robin intenta avanzar hacia su atacante, pero el dolor se hace más agudo.

Sangre. Sin mencionar que su hombro empieza a entumecerse acompañado por su vista, la cual también comienza a nublarse. Es extraño. No siente que haya recibido un corte muy profundo o que se haya cortado una arteria al extremo que corra el riesgo de desangrarse, a menos que la hoja tuviera algún tipo de veneno o sedante que…

Oh, diablos…

Robin está por perder la conciencia cuando en ese preciso instante oye unos disparos que pasan zumbando por detrás, logrando hacer retroceder a su atacante que sin más decide esfumarse del lugar.

Aturdido por semejante giro de eventos, Robin apenas tiene la entereza para girarse a descubrir quien lo había salvado. En vista de los disparos no puede ser Grayson. Ninguno de los aliados de su padre recurría a las armas de fuego para pelear. La única que lo hacía era su madre, pero ella está muerta por lo tanto no era una posibilidad.

–Fuiste descuidado, avecilla, otro poco más y quizás serías historia –dice una voz grave y profunda que proviene desde atrás.

La figura musculosa de un joven de unos veinte años (presuntamente) sale a luz revelando la imagen de Red Hood; el antiguo segundo Robin portando dos armas en sus manos. Es él quien había disparado y hecho huir al misterioso atacante.

–¿Red… Hood? –apenas logra pronunciar el cuarto chico maravilla, totalmente ido.

–O sea que has oído hablar de mí –se mofa el enmascarado, llevándose una de las pistolas al hombro–. Espero que todo lo que hayas investigado esté a la altura de mi reputación.

No hay respuesta de Robin, pues en ese preciso instante cae inconsciente al suelo.

En el momento que Red Hood se agacha para revisarlo, Nightwing llega al lugar de los hechos, completamente alterado, posicionándose entre ambos.

–Llegas tarde, Dickiebird. Ya me hice cargo.

–Jason, ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? –demanda saber, volviéndose al susodicho.

–Salvarle la vida al mocoso que debías estar vigilando, eso fue lo que le hice –le espeta Red Hood con cierta altivez al tiempo que guarda sus armas.

El acróbata tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle, después de todo ya lleva algún tiempo sin saber nada de su segundo hermano, pero su prioridad por ahora es ver que Damian se encuentre bien. Por suerte, viendo su pulso nota que lo que sea que le hayan arrojado tenía un líquido sedante.

–Me ahorraré preguntarte porqué estás aquí, solo dime quien le hizo esto.

–Que te lo cuente él mismo, yo ya acabé con mi buena acción del día.

–¡Espera!

El llamado se pierde en la oscuridad del callejón, ya que Red Hood se esfuma del lugar tan rápido como el ser misterioso que atacó a Damian.

* * *

 **No se me da mucho la acción pero aquí llega Jason/Red Hood. Tenía pensado su aparición para agregar un poco más de acción y drama en la familia ;) Por cierto, ¿Quién creen que pueda ser el o la misterioso personaje que atacó a Damian? :O Tal parece que Dick tendrá que tener cuidado con esto, ya que alguien anda detrás de la avecilla.**

 **DJD** **: Tres reviews seguidos! Me hicieron enormemente feliz XD Me alegra que te guste la historia y claro que el mundo necesita más de estos dos y su tierna y asombrosa relación de hermanos x3 Aunque no seas fan del Robstar gracias por darle una oportunidad. Al igual que Jason, Raven tendrá lugar en esta historia, pero aclaro que no como interés romántico de Robin sino como una amiga cercana y confidente a élxP Respecto a la misión de Bruce, esto tendrá más adelante relevancia en la historia, je, ya verás a lo que me refiero.**

 **ghostaz** **: Agradezco mucho tus palabras amiga, puedes apostar a que Dickiebird tendrá la más difícil tarea de "niñera" que se haya visto en toda la historia humana xD Sobre ese descuido, bueno… no pensó que conversar con Kory por dos minutos iba a darle tiempo suficiente a Damian para zafarse de las esposas y escapar XD Lo ha subestimado, pero con esto ha visto que no puede volver a hacerlo. Kory aparecerá pronto y ahí la cosa va a medio complicarse(?)**

 **En el capítulo siguiente tendremos el inicio del bonding de D y Little D' no se lo pierdan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Cuando Damian recobra el conocimiento se halla a sí mismo tendido en una cama que está junto a la ventana de un cuarto que reconoce como el dormitorio de Dick Grayson, puesto que éste mismo se encuentra apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una taza de café en su mano.

El acróbata permanece serio mirando al más joven. Había estado desde temprano esperando a que despertara con el fin de obtener una explicación de lo sucedido. Después que Red Hood se esfumara la otra noche, tomó a Damian en brazos y lo llevó a su departamento para asegurarse que su vida no corría peligro. En otras circunstancias hubiera ido tras él, pero no podía dejar al menor de los Wayne tirado en aquel lugar, más si alguien había atentado contra su vida.

–Buenos días, bello durmiente ¿Pasaste buena noche? –pregunta el Grayson Volador con un tono relajado e irónico en su voz.

–Grayson… –pronuncia Damian, medio aturdido, pero una vez logra despejarse se endereza por completo para poner toda su atención en él–. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¡Explícame!

–Wow, despiertas exigiendo respuestas cuando eres tú quien me debe una explicación en primer lugar –resopla Dick llevando su otra mano hasta su cabeza a medida que se acerca a su hermano.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Damian… Lo de escaparte anoche fue una completa estupidez –explica el primer Chico Maravilla tras sentarse a los pies de la cama para mirar de frente al ex asesino de los Al' Ghul–. No conoces esta ciudad y pusiste en riesgo tu vida solo para fastidiarme por una riña que tú mismo iniciaste.

Por toda respuesta, el aludido se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada en un claro gesto de desdén que saca otro suspiro por parte de Dick.

–Damian, en serio intento desesperadamente que estos tres meses sean tranquilos para los dos. Entiendo que no te agrade la decisión de quedarte conmigo tanto tiempo, pero al menos deberías poner un poco de esfuerzo –dice el acróbata armándose de paciencia por centésima vez–. Además gracias a tu osadía de anoche tuve que cancelar nuestro viaje a la Torre Titán.

–¿A la Torre Titán? –Esta vez el actual Robin fija una mirada interrogante en su predecesor.

–Ajá. Iba a decírtelo cuando vi que habías escapado. Aunque después de lo sucedido tendremos que quedarnos hasta averiguar la identidad de tu atacante y los motivos que tiene detrás.

–Hmpf. Como sea, apuesto a que usas esto como pretexto solo para tener la oportunidad de revolcarte con Starfire –reprocha el menor al tiempo que intenta desviar el tema.

Ante tal sentencia Dick no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado. No niega que una parte suya sí desea tener su momento de intimidad con la princesa alienígena. Después de tantos contratiempos en sus agendas lo dos no logran coincidir en tener alguna cita durante estos últimos meses ¿Cómo lo harían Superman y Wonderman?

De cualquier modo, Damian está siendo muy insolente con su vida privada y aún así lo aguanta. A toda costa quiere evitar el surgimiento de una nueva discusión que podría llevar a que el ex asesino se escapara de nuevo, por lo que solo le queda mirando recriminatoriamente.

–Eres demasiado precoz para esos temas, chico ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas los detalles de tu aventura de anoche? –replica el Grayson Volador de manera mordaz.

–Solo fue algún villano insignificante que me tomó por sorpresa –responde éste indiferente, volviendo a evitar contacto visual con su hermano mayor.

–No tomas en serio esto a pesar que ese "alguien insignificante" te derribó y huyó como si nada –le recuerda Dick más serio.

–Fui descuidado eso es todo –se defiende el más joven, disgustado–. No volverá a suceder. Además no hay necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo por un cobarde que ataca desde las sombras.

Dick sabe que Damian oculta algo. De hecho, tiene el presentimiento de que quizás el chico tiene una idea de la identidad secreta de su atacante. Sin embargo no cree poder sacárselo fácilmente.

Terco como su padre, puede que más.

–En fin… Antes tienes que comer algo –dice el acróbata, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dick regresa con una bandeja la cual contiene un pocillo de leche junto a una caja de cereales. No pasa ni un minuto antes que Damian ponga cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué demonios es eso, Grayson?

–Tu desayuno –contesta él con una sonrisa socarrona. La verdad le resulta cómico ver al pequeño demonio reaccionar ante cosas tan simples y cotidianas como si fueran objetos u costumbres del otro mundo. Al verlo así, entre confuso y anonadado, le dan ganas de apretarlo y revolverle el pelo como si fuera un gatito. No puede decirle que en el fondo lo encuentra adorable cuando muestra ese tipo de actitud, porque eso sería poner su vida en la línea.

–Eso es solo un bol con leche y cereales. Ya te dije que no se te ocurra tratarme como si fuera una mascota –le reprende el menor de los Wayne, haciéndose el ofendido.

La idea de Damian como un gatito hace reír internamente a Dick, puesto que el chico comparte algunas similitudes con el peculiar comportamiento de los felinos. Es arisco, cómodo, desconfiado y no le gusta ser molestado, aunque en el fondo ansía recibir afecto como todos.

–No me digas que el gran Damian Wayne nunca ha probado la leche con cereales.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del susodicho demuestra la veracidad en las palabras de Dick.

–Eso es algo que comen los plebeyos o las mascotas. No es para mí –espeta el menor con arrogancia.

–Trataré de no ofenderme por eso –suspira el acróbata, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama. Ahora entiende los nervios de Alfred cuando tiene que prepararle la comida al pequeño demonio–. Sin embargo no tengo mucho más que ofrecer, excepto unas tostadas con jugo de naranja así que por qué no haces el intento y te lo comes ya que lo traje para ti.

Damian continúa con su comportamiento obstinado, negándose a tomar su desayuno como si fuera un bebé que se niega por primera vez a comer brócoli.

–¿O será que tienes miedo de probar algo nuevo? –empieza a mofarse Dick con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa–. ¿Puedes hacer frente a demonios, asesinos psicópatas, monstruos, pero no a un desayuno distinto?

–¡¿Cómo te atreves, idiota?! ¡Trae acá!

Dicho esto, el ex asesino agarra el bol y toma la cuchara para luego dar unos sorbos a la leche. Enseguida, mira la sonrisa boba de Dick que al parecer se aguanta la risa.

–Primero tienes que ponerle cereales a la leche, Dami –dice el acróbata sin dejar de sonreír.

Avergonzado, el pequeño demonio toma la caja de cereales y echa un poco de su contenido al bol. Se nota que no sabe mucho lo que está haciendo en vista que algo de los cereales cae fuera del pocillo. El acróbata, sin querer incomodar a su hermano, se prepara para salir de su dormitorio.

–Una vez que termines, ve a vestirte. Tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

Tal declaración deja a Damian con muchas dudas, no obstante empieza a tomarle el gusto a los cereales sin darle tiempo de formular alguna pregunta al mayor que ya sale del cuarto.

* * *

 **Sé que piensan ¿Tan corto? Tú hija de… La verdad es que este cap salió muy largo y tuve que recortarlo para que no resultara muy pesado :P Pese a lo corto diría que este cap es de mis fav. porque empieza a emerger ese bonding de D y Little D *3* Esta historia estaba más pensada para ser una trama slice of life de Dick y Damian, aunque claro agregaré una trama de acción que ponga las cosas un poco más complicadas a los pajaritos.**

 **DJD: Gracias y más gracias por leer y comentar n_n Y espera que no es lo único que verás de Jay en escena *_* Tengo pensado darle una digna participación, después de todo es un miembro más de la batifamilia.**

 **Guest: Aw, y yo amo leer estos comentarios. Muchas gracias. Cualquier observación o parte de la historia que te haya gustado o no, puedes decírmela con toda confianza n_n**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, pero denme algo de crédito por tardar menos en actualizar. Se vienen muy pronto más personajes invitados.**

PS: ¿Soy a la única que se le borran letras u oraciones al subir un cap? IoI


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo VI

Una vez levantado y arreglado, Damian se prepara para salir junto a Dick (a petición de éste último) por alguna razón que hasta entonces aún no le ha dicho.

A decir verdad, al ex asesino no le emociona mucho la idea de acompañar al "fenómeno de circo" a pasear por ahí tras ser atacado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, quiere explicaciones, y la mejor forma es aprovechar esta salida para recorrer la ciudad y así buscar pistas de la identidad de su atacante. Porque es por eso que el payaso huérfano lo estaba sacando en primer lugar, ¿verdad?

–Coge un abrigo, Dami. Allá afuera está haciendo frío –sugiere el acróbata antes de abrir la puerta y ponerse una chaqueta.

–¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Grayson! –le espeta inmediatamente el susodicho–. ¡Y otra cosa, quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme Dami! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo y haré que te tragues tus palabras ñoñas!

Richard sonríe algo socarrón de su respuesta. Como esperaba el pequeño demonio no tiene pensado cambiar de actitud. A pesar de eso, le prometió a Bruce cuidar de él mientras estuviera fuera, por lo tanto no le queda más que armarse de paciencia.

–Muy bien, pero luego no te quejes si coges un resfrío –se resigna el Robin original, saliendo finalmente de su departamento junto a Damian.

–Tt… Yo jamás me enfermo, Grayson –farfulla el menor con un ademán de superioridad–. Cuando cumplí cuatro años fui expuesto a las más bajas temperaturas de Siberia y sólo contraje neumonía una vez, pero después de soportarlo y sufrir por días nunca más fui afectado.

Aunque Dick ya había escuchado ese tipo de historias antes de boca del menor o de su padre, no deja de encontrarlo perturbador ¿Cómo Ra's y su hija podían estar tan desquiciados para hacerle algo así a un chico tan pequeño, que además tenía su sangre? Por suerte ya no volverían a poner sus manos sobre Damian o a causarle más problemas en su afán de volverlo una herramienta para dominar al mundo.

Quizás debería sentirse mal por pensar que la muerte de esos dos resultó ser lo mejor para todos, pero lo cierto es que no lo estaba. Nunca le agradó Thalia y mucho menos Ra's, sin contar que la vez que supieron de Thalia casi termina con una bala incrustada en la cabeza por nada menos que del hombre a quien considera un padre.

–Bueno, no estamos en una montaña nevada o en Siberia –añade el acróbata con un tono más optimista, queriendo evitar hacer algún comentario ofensivo hacia la madre o el abuelo del chico. Después de todo, Damian los seguía respetando–. Aún así no debes bajar la guardia, ya comprobaste que las cosas pueden tomarte por sorpresa por muy entrenado que estés.

El actual Robin solo bufa y frunce aún más su ceño. En cambio Dick sonríe ligeramente. Por un momento quiere poner su mano en la espalda del menor, pero sabe que él no lo permitiría así que se limita a caminar a su lado hasta llegar al ascensor que los llevaría al subterráneo donde se encuentra su auto.

…

Ya en el centro de Bludheaven, Dick estaciona su auto en el estacionamiento de un gran mall, extrañando así al menor de los Wayne, quien mira a través de la ventana del copiloto con una expresión de completo desconcierto.

–No te quedes ahí, Damian. Ya llegamos –anuncia divertido el Grayson Volador ya fuera del vehículo.

–¿Qué demonios vinimos a hacer aquí, Grayson? –inquiere el otro molesto al creer que le está tomando el pelo.

–Tengo que hacer unas compras, por qué otra razón vendría al centro comercial –le contesta con una sonrisa burlona.

El ex asesino queda mirando a Dick por largo rato sin saber que se trae entre manos. No puede ser que el idiota cirquero lo trajera a un lugar como ese solo para hacerle perder el tiempo.

–¿Es esto un castigo por lo que pasó anoche?

–No sé qué es lo que entiendes por castigo, niño, pero no creo que un paseo por donde hay comida y centros de entretención sea una tortura –le refuta Richard, haciendo énfasis en su tono de ironía, aunado a su sonrisa de héroe la cual el más joven no soportaba.

Refunfuñando, el ex asesino sale del auto con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos. Al final decide seguir el juego, al menos hasta que llegara la noche, entonces saldría a buscar al hijo de puta que lo atacó por sorpresa y ni el idiota de Nightwing podría detenerlo.

Por su parte, Dick vuelve a cambiar a un tono y expresión amistosas, esas tan características de él.

–Vamos, ya verás que lo pasarás bien.

…

En el momento que Richard y Damian cruzan las puertas se topan con un panorama bastante cálido y familiar, puesto que en un par de semanas sería Día de Acción de Gracias y muchas familias se hallan paseando entre las tiendas en compañía de sus hijos. Las decoraciones y luces destacan en el lugar junto a una suave melodía que se escucha en el interior.

Damian queda unos segundos prendido bajo aquella atmósfera.

Las únicas veces que el actual Robin había pisado un centro comercial eran durante las misiones con su padre, pero dichas ocasiones eran llevadas a cabo de noche donde no había ni un alma; tan solo criminales de poca monta o los típicos de Gotham.

Damian ve a todas esas familias pasear por el mall; algunas son parejas jóvenes, otras corresponden a grupos de amigos y finalmente la mayoría son matrimonios con sus hijos. Todos parecen disfrutar de andar entre las tiendas como si para ellos no existiera ninguna preocupación.

Se pregunta qué se sentiría experimentar una escena de ese tipo. Si su madre estuviera viva… ¿entonces él y su padre podrían compartir un día juntos y en paz? Eso sería imposible, ni él, ni su padre o su madre eran gente común. La sola imagen de ellos tres reflejada en una de esas familias parecía demasiado surrealista. Es consciente que él nunca experimentó esos placeres simples y mundanos por los que pasan los niños normales. Al menos, su padre había podido vivir diez años de su vida de lo más feliz junto a sus padres, eso hasta que los perdió aquella fatídica noche en el Callejón del Crimen.

Al cabo de un momento sacude su cabeza y se maldice por sentir tan ridícula debilidad, indigna de un ser como él. Desde que nació fue entrenado para la grandeza, para estar en la cima de un mundo que podía poner a sus pies si así lo quisiera. Entonces conoció a su padre y todo cambió. No quería seguir siendo la marioneta de su abuelo o de su madre. Quería hacer orgulloso a su padre más que nada en el mundo, tanto a Batman como a Bruce Wayne; algo muy difícil de lograr, más para él a quien todavía le costaba aceptar el rígido código moral del Caballero Oscuro.

En tanto, el Grayson Volador no había pasado por alto hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del menor de los Wayne. Por supuesto, tiene que ser algo relacionado con Bruce o Thalia, quizá con ambos.

–Hoy hay mucha más gente debido a que es fin de semana. Si no quieres perderte tienes permiso para tomar mi mano, Dami –bromea el primer Robin con propósito de distraerlo.

Aquello basta para que el ex asesino vuelva a centrarse y a dirigirle esa mirada de pocos amigos. Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad para alivio del acróbata. Al fin y al cabo, no trajo a su hermano pequeño hasta aquí para que se sintiera afligido, por el contrario, esperaba que al igual que con los titanes en la feria, disfrutara esos simples placeres que le fueron negados durante su infancia.

* * *

Pasados unos quince minutos, Damian se encuentra parado en medio de un pasillo de artículos para el hogar sin dejar de mirar a Dick, conteniendo las ganas de querer matarlo. Mientras lo tiene ahí esperando como bobo, él aprovecha de flirtear con la vendedora encargada de mostrarle lo que había venido a buscar (un colchón inflable y unas frazadas al parecer) De cualquier modo es hora de arruinarle la fiesta, aunque se avergüence un poco a sí mismo también.

–Oye papá, ya tengo hambre, ¿nos vamos o me dejarás todo el día sin comer como ayer?

Dick se gira hacia el menor en total desconcierto, tanto que apenas siente bochorno frente a la vendedora que está frente a él. El más joven solo lo mira indiferente, esperando que se larguen de ahí cuanto antes. Funciona, en vista que el Grayson Volador se apresura a pagar en caja para retirarse junto al más joven de la tienda y al mismo tiempo apartarse de la mirada inquisitiva de los demás.

Ya afuera, el acróbata queda mirando, aún shockeado, al menor de los Wayne luego de escuchar llamarlo _papá_ , aunque fuera en tono de broma.

–¿Qué?! –exclama el aludido, un poco sonrojado.

–…Nada –responde finalmente, aguantando la risa y haciéndose el desentendido.

Dicho esto continúan su camino por el centro comercial.

* * *

Luego de realizar todas las compras, Dick y Damian se dirigen al patio de comida, buscando un lugar donde almorzar antes de regresar a casa.

Finalmente, logran sentarse en una mesa y hacer sus pedidos. Durante este último procedimiento, el ex asesino tiene dificultades para ordenar tomando en cuenta que nunca antes había estado en un puesto de comida rápida. De buena voluntad, Richard lo ayuda sin poder evitar encontrar la situación de su hermano de lo más adorable.

–¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?

–Oh, de nada… _**hijo**_ –remarca éste travieso, recordándole lo sucedido en la tienda. Genial, ahora le causa gracia–. Mejor come antes que la vendedora de esa tienda me acuse de maltrato infantil.

–Es tu culpa por traerme a este lugar y hacerme presenciar tus estúpidos coqueteos, Grayson –aclara más ceñudo de lo habitual–. Ni se te ocurra tomártelo en serio. Preferiría morir antes que estar emparentado de verdad contigo.

Richard ya lo suponía. Además, ese "papá" fue tan despectivo y lleno de rencor que bien pudo llamarlo idiota o fenómeno de circo y haber tenido el mismo efecto.

–Bueno, ¿por qué mejor no pruebas tu comida? –invita el mayor con propósito de olvidar el tema.

Para Damian toda la comida chatarra luce igual. De modo que pidió lo más básico consistente en una hamburguesa de queso con bebida y papas fritas. Aún así, no se ve nada contento.

–Esto no es más que basura y veneno para las arterias.

–Un poco no te matará. Anda, te aseguro que lo disfrutarás tanto como el desayuno de esta mañana –le anima el Grayson Volador, probando un poco de su comida.

–Tt ¿Quién te dijo que lo disfruté? –espeta esquivo, lo que no hace más que contradecirlo.

Bastan un par de mordidas para que el ex asesino tome el gusto a su hamburguesa y a las papas. A principio tiene dificultades para comer debido a que no está acostumbrado a comer semejante cosa. Su madre y su abuelo estarían avergonzados. De seguro revolviéndose en la tumba… si es que tuvieran una.

–Para la próxima iremos por helado y una pizza –comenta el acróbata satisfecho que su hermano disfrutara la comida. Claro que éste nunca iba a decirlo.

Varios minutos después terminan su comida y se preparan para pasar a un último destino en el centro comercial a petición de Dick.

–Si pasamos a otra tienda para hacer tus ridículas compras y ponerte a flirtear con otra chica haré algo más que ponerte en ridículo, Grayson –advierte el menor de los Wayne muy en serio, mientras camina al lado del susodicho.

–No te preocupes, no hay muchas chicas en nuestra próxima parada –comenta misterioso, ganándose así una mirada de desaprobación del heredero de los Al Ghul ¿Es que todavía quería gastar el tiempo?

Juegos de Arcade, lee Damian tras llegar a donde Richard lo había conducido.

–¿Sigues queriendo tomarme el pelo, idiota?

–No me digas que no te causa siquiera un poco de emoción, chico –le reta el otro de lo más divertido–. Esto es el paraíso para cualquier niño de tu edad.

Damian chasquea su lengua y se cruza de brazos. La verdad sí le parece algo atrayente el lugar.

–Mira esto "Los vikingos del queso" ¿No suena divertido? –dice Dick parándose frente a un juego.

–Tt, jamás había escuchado un nombre tan estúpido.

–¿Qué te parece una competencia? –propone entusiasmado–. No me digas que no quieres, porque supe lo de tu duelo de baile con Garfield cuando fueron a la feria –añade con un tono pícaro.

La revelación hace que Damian se sonroje. Si había aceptado competir contra Chico Bestia en ese tonto juego musical fue nada más que para probarse a sí mismo y al resto de titanes que él era más capaz que ninguno.

En fin, si algo había aprendido y seguía en su filosofía de vida es a nunca rechazar un reto, aunque se tratara de algo tan ridículo como un videojuego.

–Muy bien, entonces prepárate porque también te patearé el trasero –anuncia el menor de los Wayne, entusiasmándose con la idea de vencer al Grayson Volador en el juego.

* * *

 **Les dije que era un capítulo largo :P Espero no haberlos saturado y que en cambio disfrutaran de las "mini-aventuras"(?) de D y Little D x3 Si hay alguien ahí que sabe de cómics, habrá notado la referencia a los Vikingos del queso que hace Dick, es nada menos que el videojuego favorito de Damian en Nightwing Rebirth XD Tengo pensado sacar algunas referencias a los cómics de Grayson. Si las películas se toman la libertad de hacer una adaptación libre de los cómics, por qué una no :9 Como algunos sabrán, nuestro mini demonio es fan de los videojuegos gracias a Dick :D**

 **Esperen la segunda parte del capítulo donde aparecerán algunos invitados sorpresa, y por supuesto más vivencias de nuestros pajarillos con algo de acción, hehehe.**

 **ghostaz** **: Tu review me hizo dichosa con D mayúscula XD Y no es la única cosa que no ha hecho nuestro chico preferido(?) ahora que vive con Dick tendrá muchas experiencias de las que se ha perdido de niño x3 Alfred no estará muy complacido al saber que Dami cambió sus hábitos alimenticios XD Sobre lo que preguntas, los nombres de los personajes están en la misma clasificación del sitio. Lamento decirte que no tengo contemplado al Joker, es un gran villano pero no le encuentro cabida aquí, lo siento u_u Yep, tal como en las películas animadas, son pareja oficial ;) Muchas gracias por comentar x3**

 **DJD** **: *Insertar abrazo* Gracias, me pones muy contenta cada vez que veo un comentario de tu parte x3 Te entiendo, imaginar a unos chicos tan adorables compartiendo algo tan trivial no parece la gran cosa, pero sus formas de ser tan diferentes son para el cuadro de honor XD ¿Quién no ama a Dickie? SI fuera un personaje real posiblemente ya tendría una orden de restricción en mi contra(!) *_* Gracias por comentar y aguarda para la siguiente parte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo VII

Cerca de veinte personas se agrupan detrás de los hijos del murciélago en su competencia por ver quién obtiene el mayor puntaje en los Vikingos del Queso.

Mientras Dick sonríe de oreja a oreja, pasando un rato de lo más entretenido, Damian permanece concentrado moviendo los comandos del juego como si en verdad estuviera descifrando un código ultra secreto. Cada cierto tiempo, el acróbata lo mira de soslayo y no puede evitar reírse a escondidas. Incluso en algo tan trivial, el muchacho no podía simplemente relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento. A fin de cuentas, así era el carácter del chico.

Al final, ambos terminan la partida junto a los aplausos y ovaciones de los gamers que los rodean.

–Lo siento, pequeño D, pero creo que gané –sentencia el Grayson Volador, viendo victorioso y algo burlón al menor.

Damian chasquea su lengua, furioso de la puntuación que aparece en pantalla, más porque Richard obtuvo la victoria sólo por un punto de diferencia.

–¡Quiero la revancha! –exige el ex asesino, fijando su mirada de desafío en el primer Robin.

–Otro día, Damian –se niega éste gentilmente al tiempo que sonríe, reprimiendo el impulso por revolverle su cabello–. Tengo unas cosas de que ocuparme luego y no podemos llegar tarde.

–No me digas que estás asustado –le desafía de nuevo el menor de los Wayne, siendo su turno para mofarse de su hermano–. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante, Grayson?

Los murmullos burlones del público no se hacen esperar, presionando al mayor a que aceptara la revancha.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Si gano dejarás de estar todo el tiempo cuidándome como si fuera un bebé y aceptarás que haga las cosas que tengo que hacer sin estorbarme –propone firme –. En caso contrario que pierda, aceptaré permanecer todo este tiempo a tu cuidado bajo tus condiciones sin oponer resistencia.

Cada vez la manada de curiosos parece más entusiasmada y animan al Grayson Volador a tomar el reto.

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Si gano esta partida te comportarás y no volverás a revelarte? –inquiere el acróbata algo escéptico de las palabras del más joven.

–Deberías saber que los de mi familia nunca faltamos a nuestra palabra –responde el aludido completamente dispuesto a acatar los resultados del juego.

Dick asiente muy serio. No va a darse el lujo de perder si el pequeño demonio le propone hacer su vida menos complicada. De modo que se prepara para vencer de nuevo al menor de los Wayne antes de que los dos vuelvan a casa.

Empieza una nueva partida y ahora las emociones se han invertido, Dick es el que parece concentrado, como si fuera a una de esas misiones peligrosas de su vida de vigilante, mientras que Damian parece un poco más relajado. Igualmente pone todo de sí en maniobrar los distintos comandos para alcanzar la mejor puntuación. Ya entiende los trucos y no tarda en tomar la delantera en el juego, entusiasmando aún más a la gente que los mira expectantes del resultado.

Por desgracia Dick no logra alcanzar a su hermano y es superado por una diferencia de dos puntos que lo lleva a la derrota.

–¡Maldita sea! –exclama Dick, malhumorado, dando un golpe a los comandos.

El ex asesino no dice nada, solo se acerca a su hermano con una sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad marcada en la cara. Resulta gratificante hacerle perder esa sonrisa y buen humor al "niño dorado", para variar, a fin de hacerle ver que no es tan perfecto como todos creen.

Richard no puede hacer otra cosa más que aceptar la derrota. Quizás lo único bueno era que Damian se había divertido con su victoria. Aunque a partir de ahora tendría que darle más libertad al menor con esto de que ansiaba ir tras la pista de su agresor. Pese a entender los motivos, tampoco puede exponerlo al peligro de esa forma, ya que conociendo su carácter impulsivo no tardaría en causar algún desastre. Él ya tiene sus propios planes y estrategias para dar con el responsable, pero primero debe mantener al hijo de su mentor apartado, al menos por un tiempo; hasta que supiera a quien se enfrentaban.

Por fortuna ya contaba con un as bajo la manga una vez llegaran a su departamento. Allí Damian estaría distraído por unas cuantas horas, lo suficiente para averiguar lo que necesitaba.

.

Saliendo de la tienda de videojuegos, el ex asesino alardea y se burla un poco del "lamentable rendimiento" de Dick en su competencia.

–Creí que me lo pondrías más difícil, Grayson. Supongo que subestimaste lo hábil que puedo ser.

–Presumes mucho para haber perdido la primera partida y haber ganado después solo por dos míseros puntos –arguye el Grayson Volador más relajado y con su habitual sonrisa bonachona.

–Tt, como sea, el trato fue lo que acordamos, a partir de ahora dejarás de perder mi tiempo y no me impedirás que vaya tras el miserable cobarde que me atacó la otra noche.

Casi al salir del centro comercial, Damian se topa con la tienda de mascotas, la cual llama por completo su atención. Se para en la vitrina para ver de cerca a unos cachorros y gatitos. Hay otras animales también a los que se queda observando.

Por su parte, Richard también se detuvo a contemplar la vitrina ¿A Damian le gustan los animales? Eso es nuevo. Nadie lo creería con la personalidad del muchacho.

–¿Quieres que pasemos adentro a mirar por un rato? –propone el acróbata enternecido.

Damian se gira a mirarlo sin decir palabra, y entonces tímidamente asiente ¿Cómo decirle que no a su pequeño hermano cuando se veía tan adorable?

Ya adentro de la tienda de mascotas, Dick y Damian se pasean por el interior viendo los distintos animalitos, entre ellos aves, peces, roedores, incluso arácnidos y reptiles. Hay mucha variedad.

–Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlos? –se oye una voz femenina y cordial detrás de ellos.

Enseguida, Dick voltea hacia la atractiva joven que se ofrece para atenderlos ¿Es que hoy solo habían chicas lindas a cargo?

–Bueno… en realidad solo echamos un vistazo –responde el Grayson Volador, queriendo parecer casual con la encargada, pero ocupando cierta galantería sutil en sus gestos.

–Ya veo, pero si están interesados en algo no duden en consultarme.

Dick alcanza a escuchar un resoplido por parte del descendiente de los Al Ghul. Sabe que esto no le hace ninguna gracia. Probablemente piense que vino solo a coquetear y haga que se ponga más rebelde.

–De hecho… creo que no estaría mal llevarnos a un nuevo huésped a casa –propone Dick, sonriendo gentil hacia el ex asesino.

Damian se vuelve hacia Richard mirándolo completamente anonadado ¿En serio iba a permitirle llevar una mascota, o lo hacía solo por hacerse el lindo con la encargada? De cualquier modo, debe admitir que moría de ganas por llevarse a algunos de esos animalitos a casa. De ser posible **todos**. Le afligía ver a tan pequeñas e indefensas criaturas encerradas así. En cierta manera evoca ciertos recuerdos, no muy felices de sus primeros años de vida, por lo que no le cuesta crear una conexión

–Tt… Seguro, Grayson –dice el menor de los Wayne sarcásticamente mientras roda los ojos.

–Hablo en serio, Dami. Puedes llevarte al que gustes –le confirma el primer Robin.

Dicho esto, el aludido no tarda en dirigir la mirada hacia una jaula donde se encuentran seis bolitas de púas enrolladas una junto a la otra. Al llamar tanto su atención se acerca para poder apreciarlas mejor.

–Oh, esos son erizos, una mascota ideal y muy peculiar. Seguro te encantará –le anima la joven.

Entonces, Damian saca uno de los animalitos de la jaula y lo levanta a la altura de su rostro. El erizito, que hasta ese minuto estaba dormido, abre poco a poco sus ojos para encontrarse con los del muchacho, quien se mantiene viéndolo de igual forma como si trataran de comunicarse con la sola mirada.

La imagen es tan tierna que Dick moría de ganas por sacarle una foto. Claro que si lo hacía no tenía la seguridad de salir vivo. De modo que se contentó con solo observarlo y conservar esa memoria por siempre.

–Ya tenemos al nuevo integrante de la familia, ¿no es así, Dami? –declara satisfecho el acróbata sin poder evitar una sonrisa boba.

Damian se limita a chasquear la lengua y a acunar al erizo entre sus brazos.

En el momento que al Grayson Volador se le ocurrió comprar una mascota para Damian, no pensó que también debería pagar por una jaula, además de una cama, una caja de arena y por supuesto comida para el animal. A fin de cuentas todo eso le salió mucho más caro que el erizo mismo. Pero bueno… Si aquello servía para tranquilizar al pequeño demonio valdría la pena después de todo.

De camino al departamento de Dick, Damian dirige su atención a él después de mirar durante todo el trayecto a su pequeño amigo de púas para discutir su ida al centro comercial.

–Quiero que escupas la verdad, Grayson… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu paseíto por el centro comercial? –suelta repentinamente el menor de los Wayne, volviéndose a mirar al susodicho.

–Criticas mucho para haber pasado la mitad del día en los videojuegos, siendo invitado a comer y de obtener una mascota –dice algo cansado el más grande.

–Tt, ni creas que podrás engañarme con cosas tan superficiales como a otros chicos de mi edad.

Damian sabe que Dick le oculta algo, pero el acróbata evade las preguntas o saca a relucir otro tema. El patrón se mantiene hasta que salen del auto y el Grayson Volador debe subir los objetos que compró hasta arriba. El ex asesino por su lado, únicamente lleva a su mascota y las cosas que le corresponden a esta.

–Y entonces… ¿Para qué es ese colchón inflable y las frazadas? ¿Es para algún pobre diablo que también piensas hospedar?

No necesita responder a la pregunta. Una vez llegan a la puerta que corresponde a su departamento, Kory y Rachel ya están ahí, esperándolos. Al percatarse de su presencia, las dos mencionadas voltean hacia ambos. La primera de ellas luce muy contenta de verlos, mientras que la segunda les mira con su habitual rostro serio, pero que cambia a una leve sonrisa al ver llegar al más reciente miembro de los Titanes.

–Dick, Damian… Los estábamos esperando ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? –declara Starfire, sonriente.

El rostro de Damian no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

¿Qué se supone que las dos estaban haciendo aquí?

* * *

 **Ñaaa. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya dije que habrían invitados, o mejor dicho, invitadas especiales :3 Recordemos que esto también es un NightStar, por lo que la princesa tamariana no puede faltar. Raven también está para alegría de muchos(?) pero no necesariamente como interés amoroso de Dami (en la película hay leves guiños pero nada concreto)**

 **¡OH Y Dami ha conseguido mascota! XD Pensé que un erizo era ideal para él. En las películas aún no se sabe nada de Titus (el perro de la batfamilia) o de la famosa batvaca (también de los cómics) Se aceptan sugerencias para nombres del animalito, es macho por cierto XD.**

 **ghostaz** **: Gracias, de verdad me hacen muy felices tus comentarios x3 Jjejeje, puedes contar con que a Damian podría írsele la lengua en algún momento XD pero Star es muy dulce (e ingenua) y quizás los coqueteos no cuenten como una infidelidad (además ellos no tienen nada formal según las películas, pero sí es una relación abierta ;9) Hay muchas cosas en los cómics, y la verdad estoy considerando agregar algunas pocas, en el capítulo especificaré cuales ;) Las pelis siguen una línea temporal propia, aunque se basan un poco en los New 52 DX yo he decidido situarla más en el preboot. La verdad no reconozco a Terry como hijo de Batman, ya que es de una línea temporal alterna (al igual que Helena, pero ella ha tenido mucha más relevancia y ha pasado incluso a la tierra original) además que nunca me llamó la atención Batman del Futuro DX Damian Wayne es el único hijo biológico (hasta el momento) de la tierra original. Sobre tu otra pregunta, lo siento u.u Me encanta Selina pero tampoco la tengo contemplada para esta historia, espero Raven y Star puedan compensarlo(?) XD Por cierto, no te preocupes por los reviews, estos quedan registrados solo que llegan como tres días después XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Al presenciar a ambas féminas frente a la puerta, Damian dirige una mirada furiosa a su "niñera" quien a su vez solo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

–¿Qué? Ahora ya sabes por qué compré el colchón y las sábanas –le responde el acróbata, mordazmente.

–¿No le avisaste a Damian de nuestra visita? –pregunta la tamariana con rostro de preocupación.

–Quería que fuera una sorpresa –arguye Dick con una sonrisilla traviesa al tiempo que mira al susodicho–. Estoy seguro que en el fondo se encuentra feliz de volver a verlas, ¿no es cierto, Dami?

Kory y Rachel se estremecen al ver que la mirada del menor de los Wayne parece querer despedazar al Grayson Volador. No es sorpresa la tensión que surge después.

El silencio se prolonga poniendo nervioso a Dick hasta que finalmente Damian pasa por un lado de él, entrando al departamento sin siquiera mirarlo. La titán de Azarath decide seguirlo, en tanto, los otros dos titanes restantes permanecen afuera viéndose el uno al otro, algo desanimados.

–No creo que en verdad se encuentre muy feliz –comenta por lo bajo la princesa alienígena, angustiada.

Richard suspira, pero al mismo tiempo le sonríe a su _amiga._ A pesar de los años, Starfire sigue siendo tan ingenua como cuando la conoció. Y esa es una de las cosas que más le fascinaba de ella. Además de su buena disposición por llevarse bien con todos y hacer feliz a quienes la rodean.

Ojala su pequeño hermano fuera capaz de verlo, y más aún, de apreciar esas cualidades algún día.

* * *

Ya adentro del departamento, Dick acomoda las cosas en su habitación para después seguir con el colchón inflable que pondrá en el living. Starfire prepara los ingredientes que usará para la merienda, mientras que Raven observa a Damian sacar la jaula y la comida de su mascota.

–¿Es eso un erizo? –pregunta la hechicera, curiosa.

–Sí.

–Es muy bonito ¿Ya tiene nombre?

–Todavía no. Acabamos de comprarlo –responde el ex asesino fríamente. No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, nisiquiera con Raven. El idiota de Grayson le había jugado una mala pasada invitando a su "noviecita" alienígena y a su amiga para distraerlo de rastrear al maleante que lo atacó. Pero no iba a dar resultado, puesto que está decidido a perseguir a ese malnacido hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso.

Por su parte, Rachel solo se sienta en el sofá para contemplar a Damian. Desde que lo conoció supo que el hijo de Batman había atravesado por un sinfín de cosas que ningún ser humano debiera pasar por esa edad. Y sin embargo, él las había enfrentado… de la peor forma.

–No sabía que te gustaban los animales –comenta la muchacha gótica en tono casual.

–Son las únicas criaturas sinceras y sin maldad en el mundo –vuelve a contestar el menor de los Wayne sin quitar la vista de su erizo–. Son mejores que los humanos en cualquier aspecto, especialmente de algunos que resultan de lo más molestos –indica esto, desviando su mirada por un segundo hacia la habitación de Dick.

En tanto, desde la cocina, Kory observa a los más jóvenes intercambiar algunas palabras de vez en cuando. Incluso Rachel parece tener inconvenientes en entablar una conversación con Damian.

No puede evitar sentir que no es bienvenida en el lugar pese a encontrarse en el hogar de su _novio._ Aún así, quiere hacer el intento por llevarse bien con quien podría ser considerado el pequeño hermano de Dick. Después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo una vez con Ryand's.

–Dime Dami ¿Qué te gustaría comer? –decide preguntar Starfire de manera optimista.

–No me llames Dami, **Anders**. Y no creo que puedas hacer nada que sea de mi agrado –le espeta el aludido tajantemente al mismo tiempo que le dirige una cara de pocos amigos.

–Oh… bueno, lo siento –se disculpa ella, apenada. También se desconcierta un poco por ser llamada por su apellido humano, sin embargo al poco tiempo recuerda que Richard le mencionó que esa era una de las tantas peculiaridades del actual Robin–. Al menos quisiera intentarlo. He mejorado mucho mis habilidades en la cocina desde que llegué a la Tierra.

Kory sabe que Damian se encuentra de mal humor. Si ya era complicado tratar con él en condiciones normales ahora resulta mucho peor. No obstante, como líder de los Titanes, es su deber relacionarse con todos los integrantes del equipo, en especial con aquel que es el más joven, reciente y con más traumas en comparación al resto de sus compañeros.

–Haré filetes de pollo con puré de papas –declara de pronto entusiasta–. Se me da muy bien ese plato. Puede que me tome más o menos una hora, pero haré lo posible para que te guste.

–Tt… como sea.

No hay más conversación. Damian sigue pendiente de su erizo mientras Raven está sentada a su lado, mirándolo pasiva. De modo que la princesa alienígena opta por volver silenciosamente a la cocina y concentrarse en preparar la comida para así no tener más problemas con el ex asesino.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Dick ya está de vuelta en la sala. El panorama que encuentra es igual al que era desde que se fue a su habitación. Damian y Raven siguen con su atención puesta en el erizo mientras que Kory prepara la cena con una expresión alicaída.

Al ver esto último, el acróbata se acerca minuciosamente a la cocina para tomar por sorpresa a la pelirroja, envolviéndola con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Starfire voltea a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa, aunque no una tan radiante como Dick hubiera esperado.

–¿Qué pasa, nena? No luces bien cuando estás deprimida –le susurra provocativamente el Grayson Volador en el oído.

–Es solo que sin importar cuanto lo intente no logro llevarme bien con Damian –confiesa la princesa tamariana, preocupada–. Es como si todo lo que dijera terminara por irritarlo aun más.

–Bienvenida a mi rutina diaria, amor –sonríe Richard, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la fémina–. Pero no tienes que sentirte mal por eso, no es que tenga algo en contra tuya en especial.

–Entiendo… Bueno, al menos a uno de nosotros parece irle mejor al respecto –declara más animada, viendo hacia el living donde continúan sentados cuidando del erizo.

Efectivamente, Rachel parece no tener mayores problemas en lidiar con el descendiente de los Al Ghul, en vista que ya se hallan conversando a su particular modo como aquella primera vez.

–¿Entonces tú tampoco has tenido animales cerca?

–Nop. Comprenderás que mi crianza en Azarath no me dejó mucho tiempo para mascotas –contesta algo angustiada de rememorar ciertos pasajes de su tortuoso pasado.

–¿Qué me dices de Chico Bestia? Él es todo un ejemplar. Y no olvides a Jaime –añade el menor de los Wayne con burla en sus palabras.

–Supongo que él cuenta –sonríe la hechicera, un poco divertida de la idea de sacar a pasear a Garfield con una correa de vez en cuando.

Dick y Kory sonríen con la escena. Tal vez ellos no estén teniendo suerte con Damian, pero sin duda con Rachel aquí pueden sentirse mucho más tranquilos.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, Kory termina de preparar la cena. Mientras Rachel se encarga de poner los cubiertos con ayuda de Richard, dejando así lista la mesa para comer.

–Muy bien, ya está listo –anuncia el primer Robin, complacido. Entonces, se gira hacia su pequeño hermano que ha estado al margen durante todo el tiempo–. Hora de comer, Dami.

El aludido no responde, nisiquiera se mueve del sofá. A consecuencia de esto, Dick se le acerca, pasando una mano por entre sus cabellos clamando por paciencia. No quiere enfadarse en presencia de Kory y Rachel, pero vaya que el hijo de su mentor no se la está poniendo fácil.

–Damian, creo que ya alimentaste al señor erizo ¿Te importaría venir a sentarte, por favor?

–No tengo hambre –responde éste secamente y sin molestarse en mirarlo.

En otras circunstancias, Dick habría dejado pasar semejante insolencia. Incluso está acostumbrado a todas estas, pero ahora verdaderamente Damian está siendo un dolor en el trasero sin razón.

–Sabes… Kory se esforzó mucho por preparar todo esto. Quizás debas ser más agradecido y venir a sentarte con nosotros al menos como muestra de educación.

Damian devuelve una mirada de desafío hacia el acróbata. Ahora es él quien empieza a irritarse. De modo que se para a encararlo, porque nadie que no fuera su padre iba a decirle cómo debe comportarse.

–No creo habérselo pedido en primer lugar –espeta más agresivo–. Además, fuiste tú quien la trajo sin decir nada, así que no me hagas soportarla nada más porque te acuestas con ella.

De inmediato la aludida se estremece, sintiéndose avergonzada. En cambio Raven baja la mirada, apenada, en vista que puede sentir toda la frustración y enojo que invaden al ex asesino desde hace tiempo.

–Cuida tus palabras, enano. Este es mi hogar por si no te has dado cuenta –le escupe el mayor con cierto aire de superioridad.

El ambiente se torna mucho más tenso con cada palabra que los hijos del caballero oscuro intercambian como cuchillas afiladas entre sí. No es sorpresa ver a Damian actuar de esa forma, pero ver a Dick resulta de lo más insólito, ya que éste siempre se caracterizaba por tratar de apaciguar los malos humos que a veces tenían algunos de los demás titanes.

–Ah… Dick… Está bien, no tienen que… –desea intervenir Kory, pero entonces es interrumpida.

Richard pone una mano en alto para dejarlo continuar. Si el mocoso se empeña en querer provocarlo iba a conseguirlo dado que está al límite de su paciencia.

–Quiero que te disculpes con Kory ahora –sentencia muy serio el acróbata, fulminando con su mirada al menor de los Wayne.

–¡Púdrete, Grayson! ¿Crees que no sé el juego que te traes con tu noviecita? La usas como distracción solo para estorbarme en mis objetivos, pero lo que no sabe la muy idiota es que juegas con ella al igual que con todas las otras descerebradas que te rondan por ahí.

La titán mencionada abre aún más sus ojos sin evitar mostrarse afectada por lo antes dicho. Al ver esto, Dick aprieta sus puños, y entonces sale a flote esa cara que ni la mayoría de los villanos en Gotham conocían del buen Nightwing.

–¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente! –sentencia Richard, fuera de sí–. ¿En serio crees que estaría haciendo todo esto si no fuera porque eres el hijo de Bruce?!

–Así es, soy hijo de mi padre. Algo que tú nunca llegarás a ser –le rebate el susodicho, creyéndose victorioso con tal hecho.

–¡Por un accidente biológico tal como dijiste esa vez!

El silencio cae como bomba en la habitación. Dick se arrepiente enseguida de decir semejante cosa. No había querido hacerlo y espera encontrar las palabras con las que disculparse, sin embargo, Damian se adelanta en tomar primero la palabra.

–Es lo que esperaba que dijeras algún día, Grayson –sisea tratando de no verse afectado, y procede a escapar del lugar agarrando su mochila para perderse de vista al cruzar una de las ventanas.

Pasan unos segundos en que nadie se atreve a moverse.

¿Dick Grayson había perdido el control? ¿Con alguien que no era su mentor? Eso es nuevo.

Él por su lado está tan sorprendido como sus invitadas.

 _Mierda_. Apenas iba a completar 48 horas conviviendo con el pequeño demonio y ya llegaron al punto en que había perdido toda la paciencia. Y eso, tratándose de Dick, es toda una proeza.

Kory y Rachel no saben qué hacer. Pero lo cierto es que no pueden dejar las cosas así como están.

–Dick…

–Lo sé, lo sé… Hay que ir por él antes que alguien más lo haga –sentencia con bastante preocupación en vista que el atacante de Damian sigue allá afuera.

* * *

 **Uyyyy, la primera pelea de este nuevo dúo maravilla. Espero la hayan disfrutado… ok no. Pero que sería del amor sin peleas de vez en cuando XD Pese a su enorme paciencia Dick tiene un punto de ebullición como todos y bueno… no es sorpresa para nadie que Damian es complicado.**

 **Para los que no están muy enterados, el nombre completo que usa Starfire es Kory Anders. Ah, y Ryand's es su hermano menor. No sé nada de él, pero quise agregarlo como mención honorífica(?) En fin, para el próximo capítulo mucho más de Nightwing, Raven, Starfire y nuestro Robin preferido(?) además de algo de acción y el regreso de alguien que ya apareció en la historia, a ver si adivinan.**

 **ghostaz** **: El capi anterior también fue de mis favoritos x3 Jo, pues la verdad había pensado en un gato. Un perro no porque ese espacio está reservado para Titus, el mastín de los Wayne, y un perro de ese tamaño no cabría en un pequeño departamento :P Pero como he estado obsesionada con los erizos últimamente, quise agregarlo como plus XD Jajaja, sería genial lo de batierizo, más adelante podría convertirse en el compañero inseparable de batcow contra el crimen. Ohhh, no creo que a Alfie le haga mucha gracia XD Sé de un cómic que pone a Damian como el futuro Batman y tiene un gato con ese nombre :O Humm, veremos, por ahora todavía estoy abierta a más sugerencias ;)**

 **¿En serio? ¿Nunca has visto Amigos con beneficios? XD Acá en Latinoamérica no es muy común, pero ese tipo de relaciones de "Amigos con derechos" se ven todo el tiempo en EEUU. Es más de sexo casual y disfrutar de la compañía de tu compañero(a) sin mayores compromisos. Bueno, no negaré que este fic tendrá también romance y esa relación podría cambiar ;)**

 **La verdad nunca le di mucha oportunidad. No me llamaba la atención seguir las aventuras de un chiquillo que no era Bruce o alguno de sus aliados. Quizá me perdí de un buen show u.u Pero en fin, me encanta la Liga de la Justicia y los Jovenes Titanes, y por supuesta mi favorita Young Justice :D Esperemos la tercera temporada. Gracias por comentar, eres un amor x3 Espero los capítulos venidero también sean de tu agrado.**

 **blackwidow** **: Awww, muchísimas gracias x3 Jejeje, no lo había pensado hasta que lo mencionaste(?) XD La verdad la cosa se pondría candente con Dick y Kory ahí, Raven y Damian se nos trauman de por vida. Oh, me encantaría ver más de la batfamily, tienen tanto potencial ;_; Si lo haces tendrás una lectora fija. Saludos x3**

 **DJD** **: No te alarmes, no pasa nada XD Je, me alegra no ser la única amante de los erizos x3 Yo hace unos años tuve un hámster, pero ahora ando como loca tratando de conseguir un erizo. Por cierto, si tengo tiempo, pensaré en agregar a Batcow y Titus que ya se han hecho famosos. El pobre Bruce terminará por tener un zoo XD Las cosas se pusieron complicadas con la llegada de ambas, pero no por mucho. (con voz misteriosa "Un mal se avecinaaaa") XD Espero te guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo IX

A una hora de pasada la media tarde ya oscurece sobre Bludhaven. El sol casi ha desaparecido y sus franjas rojizas están por desvanecerse. Lo que para muchos puede ser un símbolo de alerta, para otros es señal de la más absoluta libertad y de prepararse para una noche de acción y aventuras en la que todo puede pasar.

Damian, sin embargo, aprovecha la oscuridad para ponerse su traje de Robin y así huir de la vista del actual vigilante de la ciudad. No quiere tener nada que ver con él y su estúpida noviecita alienígena. Si el idiota de Nightwing pensaba que con eso y con traer a Raven lo iba a retrasar en su cometido estaba muy equivocado.

No obstante, mientras va saltando los edificios piensa en su pequeño erizo, el cual dejó atrás, en el departamento del acróbata. Debido a la discusión con Richard, Damian emprendió la fuga sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que salir de allí. Aunque ya vería la manera de recuperarlo. Por ahora, quiere estar lo más lejos posible del Grayson Volador.

De pronto, un puñal es arrojado desde algún punto lateral de donde se encuentra Damian, clavándose a unos pocos pasos en frente de él, lo que provoca que el ex asesino se detenga al instante.

Luego de mirar atentamente el arma arrojada a solo medio metro delante de él, Robin ladea sus ojos de un lado a otro esperando divisar al causante del ataque. Por desgracia, el menor de los Wayne no tiene tiempo ni de preguntar, puesto que en ese mismo instante la figura de un joven de unos veinte años salta de un sitio más alto hasta caer delante de él.

–¿Vas alguna parte, pajarito? –pregunta el dueño del puñal con un tono algo socarrón.

Ante Damian se encuentra nada menos que Red Hood, también conocido como el segundo Robin, quien luego de sacar su puñal incrustado en el suelo se dirige al más joven con la misma mordacidad de siempre.

–Tt… Sal de mi camino, Todd –le exige el actual Robin en un claro gesto de irritación.

–Hum… ¿Por qué la prisa? Anoche no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos –continúa burlándose Jason sin que nadie pueda ver su sonrisa de sorna.

–Te lo advierto, bastardo recogido. Hoy no estoy de humor –sentencia ofuscado el menor, apretando aún más sus puños y dientes–. Así que si no te apartas ahora mismo aplastaré tu cara contra el piso y me aseguraré de que no te vuelvas a levantar.

–Uhhh, qué miedo –se mofa el enmascarado dando unos pasos alrededor de él–. En ese caso creo que jugaré un poco contigo como un favor al buen Dickie. Después de todo me estoy quedando en su ciudad.

El ex asesino pone especial atención a las palabras del segundo de los protegidos de su padre ¿Acaso Dick le había pedido que lo vigilara, o es que tenía algo que ver con la identidad de su agresor? Oh bueno, no tuvo oportunidad de sacarle información puesto que se desmayó luego de ser afectado por la cuchilla infectada. Para más remate, tampoco pudo preguntarle al idiota de Grayson sobre lo sucedido ya que gastaron todo el santo día en un centro comercial en lugar de buscar pistas del culpable.

No había duda que todas las elecciones de su padre para escoger a sus protegidos eran de lo más extrañas. Y según tenía entendido, todavía le queda por conocer otro "hermano" más.

–¿También piensas impedir que vaya a ajustar cuentas con quien me atacó? No hay duda que tú y el inútil de Grayson me subestiman demasiado –comenta con arrogancia mientras se pone en posición de batalla–. Si gustas puedo hacerte una demostración aquí y ahora.

–La verdad es que lo que le pase a un mocoso como tú me tiene sin cuidado –confesó Red Hood en aire relajado a pesar de que mantiene sus manos dispuestas a sacar sus armas si es necesario–. Sin embargo, tenía algo de curiosidad por conocer a la clase de demonio que engendró papi Bats gracias a la loca de los Al Ghul. Como si tener genes de los Wayne no fuera lo suficientemente malo…

Por supuesto que lo siguiente que se produjo, fue el puño de Robin contra la máscara de Red Hood, el cual éste detuvo con su mano. Pero al instante recibe una patada en uno de los lados de su cara. Entonces Damian aprovecha el instante en que es liberado para echarse para atrás y así poder sacar la espada que tenía en su bolsa.

–Muy bien… Que empiece la fiesta –declara Jason tras sobar la parte golpeada de su máscara para luego sacar sus armas.

Dicho esto también se lanza al ataque.

* * *

Por otra parte, Dick, Kory y Rachel (con sus trajes ya puestos) habían salido en busca de Damian a los pocos segundos después de aquella riña sin sentido. Las dos últimas sobrevolaban los rascacielos de Bludhaven mientras que el primero hacía uso de su dispositivo de gancho para desplazarse en medio de estos.

–No se ve por ningún lado, Dick –anuncia preocupada Starfire.

–Tranquila. No debe estar muy lejos. Además, casi ni conoce esta ciudad, así daremos con él en cualquier momento –responde éste queriendo conservar la calma, aunque a decir verdad también está angustiado. Luego de esto definitivamente le pondría un chip a las ropas o armas del chico, si es que no se daba cuenta, ya que por desgracia implantárselo en la cabeza sería un acto criminal.

–Puedo sentirlo…

Aquellas palabras de Raven provocan de inmediato que los otros dos titanes se detengan y fijen su atención en ella. Ese tono sombrío pero suave que la joven de Azarath ocupa hace imposible saber si el susodicho se encuentra bien o no, así que no esperan a preguntar sobre su paradero.

–¿Sabes dónde está?

–Siento que está cerca, también… percibo una enorme furia.

Raven puede sentir la ira que invade al menor de los Wayne. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció supo que el chico llevaba una gran carga consigo, la cual era una mezcla de ira, frustración y tristeza. Claro que no fue hasta el momento que entró en conexión con su mente que se dio cuenta de cuan profunda y desgarradora era esa oscuridad que llevaba dentro.

Volviendo a hacer casi lo mismo, solo que a distancia, era afectada por las emociones del ex asesino de nuevo. No obstante, comprende que algo debe pasar con el menor para hacerlo sentir semejante cólera.

La hechicera cierra sus ojos y toma un minuto para entrar en conexión con el miembro más reciente de los Titanes a medida que es cubierta por un aura negra. Apenas vuelve a abrir los ojos y a apuntar hacia la azotea de un edificio, se oyen unos disparos alertando de inmediato a los demás vigilantes.

–Oh, maldita sea… –masculla Dick mirando a dicha dirección, inquieto.

* * *

De regreso con el enfrentamiento entre Robin y Red Hood, luego de que una de las balas rozara la mejilla del menor de los Wayne, ambos se detienen y se mantienen unos segundos estáticos para intercambiar un par de frases.

–¿Armas de fuego, Todd? –pregunta Damian con una sonrisa altanera–. Había escuchado que eras esa clase de escoria. Ya veo porque mi padre no te quiere cerca. Eres una vergüenza y fracaso para él.

–Y qué me dices de ti, engendro del demonio. Supongo que esa espada que llevas no es precisamente para hacerle a los villanos un corte de pelo –apostilla el aludido–. Podrás decir lo que quieras de mí, pero apuesto a que no hay nada más frustrante que papi Bats sintiendo aversión hacia su hijo biológico.

Golpe bajo. Al más joven le había dolido eso. Más porque el cretino de Todd tenía razón. Mientras Dick era el ejemplo de hijo ideal, Jason era la oveja negra involuntaria y él…

 _Un accidente biológico_

Las palabras de Grayson vuelven a resonar dentro de su cabeza, enfureciéndolo más que en un principio.

Cuando Damian se dispone a volver a atacar es detenido por Nightwing, quien arroja uno de sus palos de fierro en medio de Robin y Red Hood para que así se aparten.

–Ya era hora que aparecieras, Dickiebird –voltea Jason hacia donde se encuentra el primogénito en compañía de Kory y Rachel a unos cuantos metros de ellos–. Otro poco más y le habría perforado un pulmón al pájaro bebé.

–Damian, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Starfire, acercándose preocupada al susodicho.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –inquiere indignado el menor, ignorando a la princesa tamariana.

–Damian, nos regresamos a casa ahora –sentencia muy serio Dick, dando unos pasos hacia él.

–Querrás decir tu casa, yo iré a donde me dé la gana –refuta el menor, dándole la espalda a su contrincante para enfrentar al Grayson Volador.

Dick sabe que tiene que disculparse primero, pero no tiene tiempo puesto que en ese mismo instante, Jason aprovecha la distracción para arrojar un dardo anestesiante contra el cuello de Robin, haciéndolo tambalearse para finalmente caer inconsciente en los brazos del acróbata.

–Problema resuelto –anuncia Red Hood sin más.

No obstante, los tres titanes lo miran con reprobación.

–¿Qué? Era la última opción poner a dormir al demonio si no se quedaba quieto.

Richard solo suspira y toma en brazos a Damian para luego pasárselo a Korian's, quien lo carga como si fuera un bebé.

–Llévalo de vuelta al departamento. Las veré allí más tarde.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Starfire.

–A investigar unas cosas con Red Hood, no tardaremos mucho –termina por finalizar antes de mirar a su segundo hermano y que él asienta con la cabeza.

Al minuto, Nightwing y Red Hood parten de la azotea del edificio, dejando a una princesa alienígena y a la hechicera de Azarath con el menor de los Wayne inconsciente en brazos.

* * *

 **Corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No saben cuánto agradezco sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos x3 Me hacen feliz de aquí al infinito, ya que es gratificante saber que esta historia les está gustando, la disfrutan y a lo mejor la distraen de algún mal rato n_n Bueno, vuelve a salir a escena Jason Todd, y cómo no, si ya he decidido que sea parte importante en la historia ;) Si creen que Dick y Damian no empezaron con buen pie, esperen a ver más de Jason y Damian… van a necesitar cadenas para no matarse el uno al otro XD**

 **En fin, ¿qué harán Night y Red para mantener a salvo a su pájaro bebé? Ya saben, las respuestas vendrán en el próximo capítulo :D**

 **ghostaz** : Aw, en serio gracias x3 Siendo sincera me sentía insegura del cap anterior y creí complicado meter a Rav y Star. Sigo prefiriendo los caps anteriores, el del mal, y desayuno, pero me alegra que a los demás guste de todas formas ;) Vaya desglose de personajes XD, yo en base a lo que he visto en los cómics y las pelis tengo una opinión de cada quién.

 _Bruce: Ya sabemos que carga sus demonios y traumas del pasado, y eso lo ha hecho más frío, pero tampoco lo considero una maldita piedra que no le importa ni le preocupa lo que le pasea sus hijos. Se ha demostrado que los quiere mucho, claro que de ahí a demostrarlo hay que hacer un enorme esfuerzo XP Lo que pasa es que le cuesta separar al hombre de la máscara._

 _Dick: Alegre, sentimental. Todo lo opuesto a Bruce en sus relaciones ya sean románticas o familiares. Le gusta el contacto físico y demostrar que se preocupa por quienes quiere, razón por la que ha tenido sus enfrentamientos con su padre adoptivo. Hum… eso lo dudo, para Dick la familia siempre ha estado primero, por eso es alguien que es querido por sus cercanos x3_

 _Jason: La oveja negra. El incomprendido que como dices tuvo celos de Dick ya que creció a su sombra y para más remate fue reemplazado luego de su muerte u_u_

 _Tim: El cerebrito del equipo. Tiene tácticas detectivescas tan buenas como las de Bruce, y a diferencia de Dick, quiere ser lo más parecido a él. Hum… yo diría que el del medio es un título para Jason… hasta que llegó Damian XD Je, pobre, no es secreto para nadie que no se lleva bien con Dami._

 _Damian: El único hijo biológico del murciélago y que no tiene reparos en restregárselos al resto de sus hermanos a cada rato XD Rebelde y caprichoso como él solo, además de orgulloso. Se necesita paciencia de santo para llegar a aceptarlo, y más aún a quererlo aunque sea un poquito x3_

 _Batgirl: Hablando solo de Babs. Eso de que coquetea con padre e hijo es más cosa del universo paralelo de la serie animada, y ahí no voy a mentir, la odio Dx La Babs de los comics es infinitamente superior; inteligente, valiente y fuerte emocionalmente, como Oráculo es la mejor._

 _Alfred: Además de confidente no puede existir una definición mejor XD Él es el verdadero pilar que sostiene a esa familia._

 _Catwoman: Sexy, astuta y algo engañosa. De todas las relaciones amorosas de Bats, considero que ella es su alma gemela ;)_

 _Y si muchos más, pero no vamos a nombrarlos a todos XD Lo pensaré, Wolverine no está mal XD_

 **Black widow : **_Tú lo has dicho XD Y eso que no hemos visto nada con Jay Jay._

 **DJD : **_Graciaaas n_n No seas mala con Starfire. Ella hace lo que puede para ganarse la simpatía de Damian, dale otra oportunidad. El ereizo puede que lo obtenga a fin de año :D_

 **Como nota final, los invito a pasarse por el fic que traduzco: Snapshots de la autora Blissaster. Tiene momentos llenos de ternura entre Dick y Damian y otros miembros de la batfamily.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

 _Capítulo X_

Al despertar, la primera sensación que tiene Damian es la de su erizo haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas por medio de su nariz y espinas. Tras remecerse un poco por el contacto, el ex asesino se da cuenta que está tendido en la cama de Grayson luego de ser dejado inconsciente… ¡Otra vez!

¿Cuánto rato ha pasado? ¿Una, dos horas? De cualquier modo se endereza lo suficiente como para sentarse y rememorar lo ocurrido, cuando enseguida, una figura alta y femenina ingresa al cuarto.

–Damian, qué bueno que ya despertaste –se apresura a decir Kory, quien se encontraba parada fuera del dormitorio de su novio para velar por el más joven.

–¿A dónde se fueron el idiota de Grayson y el maldito de Todd? –exige saber él de inmediato.

La tamariana vacila en contestar, sobretodo por la cara de pocos amigos que pone Damian al verla.

Ella sabe que no puede seguir encubriendo a Dick sobre sus planes por mantener a Robin a salvo de su atacante. Aún así, prefiere ganar algo más de tiempo y desviar un poco el tema hasta que los dos hijos mayores del murciélago volvieran al departamento a dar explicaciones.

–Tranquilo, ellos regresarán pronto. Por mientras deberías descan…

–¡Responde a lo que te pregunto! –la interrumpe el actual Robin, apartando su brazo bruscamente de la pelirroja cuando esta trata de recostarlo en la cama–. ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden esos inútiles actuando a mis espaldas y tomándome por sorpresa de ese modo?!

Sin duda hay que ser un santo martirizado para soportar al menor de los Wayne.

Starfire sabe que desde el momento que Dick llevó a su pequeño hermano a la Torre él pasó también a ser parte de su responsabilidad. Y de verdad que trata de no molestarse a pesar de sus desaires o malos humos, pero sumado a lo ocurrido hoy en la cena su paciencia está al límite.

–Damian, recuerda que soy la líder de los Titanes y por tanto me debes respeto –declara la princesa alienígena en una actitud muy seria.

–¿Y? Eso no quita que seas su cómplice –le recrimina el titán más joven sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento del modo en que se dirige a ella–. Sé que viniste aquí con Raven para actuar como objeto de distracción mientras ese fenómeno de circo mete las narices donde no debe.

–¡No deberías hablar de esa manera de Dick! Él solo está preocupado por ti y busca protegerte, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? –lo reprende la tamariana, frustrada.

Ante las palabras de Kory, Damian figura una sonrisa cínica al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

–Se ve que no conoces a ese estúpido. Solo busca complacer a mi padre comportándose como un cretino empalagoso –apunta el menor de los Wayne, desdeñoso–. Eso hasta que no aguantó más y se le cayó la máscara de niño bueno.

–Eres tú quien demuestra que no conoce a Dick, y no me extraña si siquiera te has dado la oportunidad –refuta ella tristemente. Hace una pausa para luego volver a hablar de manera más suave y compresiva –: Damian… Fuiste grosero conmigo sin razón. No estuvo bien que Dick te gritara eso y puedo dar mi vida a que se arrepiente de ello, pero aunque estuvieras molesto con él por intentar mantenerte seguro en esta ciudad… no debiste desquitarte así.

Viene un silencio. Es la primera vez que Korianr's habla de un modo más personal con el Chico Maravilla, ya que aquella vez, en la Torre, ella se dedicó más a regañarlo por invadir su privacidad y a cuestionarla como líder que tratar de hacerle ver las cosas como eran.

No es como que aquí fuera muy distinto (solo que en relación a Dick), pero al menos sentía que había logrado cambiar, por muy minúsculo que fuera, la percepción que tenía Damian acerca de su hermano, ya fuera por celos como hijo de Batman, o por su incapacidad de sociabilizar con otros.

–Te pido que esperes aquí hasta que Dick vuelva y nos diga lo que ha descubierto. Recuerda que ahora eres un titán y si se meten contigo se meten con todos nosotros –vuelve a decir Kory, retomando su sonrisa maternal y comprensiva, y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina–. Ahora ponte cómodo, te calentaré la comida porque seguro debes tener hambre.

El chico resopla entre dientes y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado. La verdad es que sí tiene hambre, por ese motivo no se negó al ofrecimiento de Starfire. Ella debió haberlo notado, porque enseguida sonríe con dulzura haciendo que Damian se sonroje.

El ex asesino se recrimina mentalmente. Tanto el imbécil de Dick como su novia alienígena son un par de empalagosos insufribles. Ya entiende porque andan juntos a pesar que no sea nada oficial.

Luego de que la princesa titán se retirara del dormitorio de Richard, Damian queda a solas pensando las palabras que le había dicho acerca de éste mismo.

Quizás debería darle un respiro al recogido de su padre, claro que dejándole bien claro su lugar. Él no necesita ser cuidado por nadie, menos por un imbécil mujeriego que no sabe cuando darse por vencido con quienes lo rodean.

Podría escaparse de nuevo, pero no quiere enfrentarse a Raven, quien mantiene una especie de campo de energía alrededor del departamento para evitar que alguien entre o salga, de modo que decide hacer caso a Korian'd y esperar.

* * *

Los guardias de seguridad se hallan inconscientes en el piso tras ser sedados por Nightwing y Red Hood, quienes ingresaron a la cámara de vigilancia del mall (al cual habían ido Dick y Damian esa tarde), para así revisar las grabaciones que se registraron durante el día.

Precisamente, en esos momentos, ambos enmascarados se encuentran viendo las cintas de seguridad. Dick es el encargado de chequear los lugares del centro comercial por los que estuvo en compañía de Damian, mientras Jason permanece a su lado encargándose de vigilar la entrada y asegurarse que los guardias continúen dormidos.

A medida que Richard lleva cerca de media hora adelantando y rebobinando las cintas, el segundo Robin decide entablar conversación en tanto se apoya contra la puerta para no dejar que nadie pase. Al fin y al cabo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron como para querer romper un poco el hielo, aunque sea en modo sarcástico, tan propio de Jason.

–Así que cuidando al demonio de Bats… –empieza él con una voz que aparentaba ser de travesura–. En serio, Dickie-bird ¿no pudiste decirle a papi simplemente que no?

–No es que me emocionara mucho la idea y aceptara sin pensarlo –admite Nightwing algo avergonzado sin quitar la vista de la pantalla–. Pero puede que sea la oportunidad perfecta para que podamos entendernos y así trabajar mejor en equipo.

Ante las palabras del Grayson Volador, Red Hood no puede evitar soltar una leve risotada irónica.

–Sí, ya veo que eso anda muy bien –dice con tono socarrón–. ¿Cómo fue que te llamó cuando se escapó? ¿Fenómeno de circo o payaso huérfano?

–Ambos –vuelve a reconocer el acróbata, todavía sin despegarse de las cámaras de vigilancia–. Pero descuida, ya tengo experiencia desde que trabajé al lado de otro muchacho complicado.

Aunque no pueda verse la expresión de Red Hood cambia, siendo acompañada además por un silencio. Pues sabe que no alude a otro sino a él en su tiempo cuando pasó a ser el reemplazo del Niño Maravilla. En ese entonces Dick ya había pasado a ser Nightwing. Y aunque no estaba muy contento con la decisión de Bruce, optó por guiarlo en su cruzada pese a que tampoco tenía la mejor actitud del mundo.

–Aquellos eran buenos tiempos, ¿no crees? –comenta el acróbata con cierta melancolía.

–Si tú lo dices… –responde indiferente Jason, queriendo evitar ponerse sentimental–. Entonces… ¿Esperas hacer un milagro convirtiendo a ese pequeño engendro del demonio en un angelito que te obedezca en todo tal y como tú haces con Bruce? –vuelve a retomar el tema con algo de mofa.

–Quiero que comprenda que no debe enfrentarse a todo él solo –determina con vehemencia, ignorando así el tono de broma que mantiene Red Hood–. Sé que insiste en que puede vérselas por sí mismo para demostrar lo fuerte que es. Y aunque sea cierto sigue teniendo diez años.

Jason no puede evitar rodar los ojos en vista que su hermano no desistía en ir tras causas perdidas. Ni él mismo logra entender esa dedicación que tiene a su padre y hermanos.

–Además, no hago esto solo por Bruce, sino por Damian –dice algo molesto el Grayson Volador por el anterior _reproche_ de su segundo hermano–. Desde antes que naciera le impusieron un destino casi imposible, sin oportunidad de desistir. Y hasta hace apenas unos meses ha podido hacer unas cuantas elecciones por su cuenta de cómo quiere vivir su vida. Quiero que siga así, pero que tenga gente con la que pueda contar cuando lo necesite.

–Aw, eso es encantador, Golden-boy. Casi te oyes como un padre –vuelve a burlarse el joven de capucha roja–. Pero sé que en el fondo papi y tú buscan amoldar al mocoso a su manera hasta que termine por írsele de las manos y se convierta en lo contrario a lo que han estado esperando… Ya sabes, otro fracaso –termina con cizaña.

Esto irrita a Richard a tal grado que deja de lado lo que estaba haciendo para volverse a mirar al mercenario. Claro que tras conocer a Damian, Jason no perdería la ocasión de recordarle los _errores_ que supuestamente Bruce había cometido con él.

–Creí que no hablaríamos de ese tema durante las misiones –le reprocha enojado.

–Ya, ya… ¿Por qué no terminas de hacer lo que estabas haciendo si no quieres que terminemos por derramar sangre otra vez? –le corta Red Hood, haciéndose el desentendido.

El primer hijo lanza un resoplido con fastidio por distraerlo y vuelve a mirar la pantalla. Así se mantiene unos minutos hasta que algo capta su atención, haciéndolo detener la grabación y enfocar toda su atención en la escena.

Cerca de donde Dick y Damian jugaban a los videojuegos, un tipo extraño de mediana edad se encuentra viéndolos de cerca de manera muy sospechosa. Parecía un alienígena metido ahí, rodeado entre tantos muchachos jóvenes que se agruparon alrededor de ambos durante su competencia.

Y hay algo muy desagradablemente familiar, tanto así que no pasó mucho para darse cuenta de su identidad.

–No puede ser cierto…

–No seas dramático y escupe lo que descubriste, Dickie-bird –demanda Red Hood ante la cara de espanto de su hermano con la grabación.

Richard no responde. En cambio, apunta con su dedo al hombre con gabardina y sombrero, pero que deja a ver algo de cabello blanco y un ojo tapado en un parche.

–Estás jodiéndome… –dice Jason a los cuantos segundos de averiguar también de quién se trata.

–No hay duda… Está vivo y viene por el chico –sentencia Dick muy serio, sabiendo lo que eso significa.

* * *

 **Insertar música dramática aquí XD Así es, tenemos nuevo capítulo luego de las fiestas y concluir un… mal(?) 2016 ;9 En fin, tardé con la actualización porque aparte de todo el movimiento de fin de año, tuve que ponerme al día con otras cosas y bueno… u.u Pero este fic continúa y como ven las cosas están poniéndose feas :O**

 **Imagino que saben quién fue el que atacó a Damian y porqué otra razón Dick lo llevó a pasear al centro comercial XP Je, me da un poco de pena Kory cuando trata con el pequeño D, en la película siempre es amable. Como en la escena después de derrotar al maligno Superman en que la tamariana va a ver cómo se encuentra Damian y le pregunta si está bien, y en cambio él la ignora y le quita el brazo como diciéndole "¡Déjame perra!" XD Pero aquí, al igual que irá pasando con Dick, mejorará su relación con ella ;)**

 **Agradezco inmensamente todos sus comentarios, favoritos y follows X3 Hacen que me sienta feliz desde el infinito y más allá :D Seguiré esforzándome para que tengan una historia entretenida.**

 **DJD: Agradezco mucho tus reviews a este y mi traducción :3 Siento que sea tan corto, pero prefiero hacerlo así para no tener que hacer muchas correcciones y al final termine actualizando como cada tres o cuatro meses TUT Soy algo lenta y me pego mucho en eso u.u Y de Jason puedes esperar a ver más de él, y claro que su relación con Dami pondrá a todos con los pelos de punta XD**

 **black widow: Me alegra que te guste pese a no sea un capi muy largo u.u Jejeje, espérate a lo de "buenos amigos" que esos dos van a ser XD Hasta la próxima también, amiga :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

 _Capítulo XI_

Para gusto de Starfire, Damian se había acabado todo su plato y ahora se encuentra más tranquilo, dedicándose a acariciar a su mascota.

El menor de los Wayne aceptó quedarse en el departamento pese a que no decir nada al respecto. Pues, desde su punto de vista, aún no perdonaba a los protegidos de su padre y a las titanes féminas por haberle emboscado, dejado inconsciente y luego volverlo al lugar del cual escapó.

Es por eso, que al sentir la puerta abrirse, gira la mirada para encontrarse nada menos que a la titán de Azarath disponiéndose a ingresar al dormitorio.

Enseguida, su ceño se frunce en lo que parece un gesto de reproche.

–¿No tienes que vigilar afuera? –pregunta ácidamente.

–Mi turno ya ha terminado, le toca a Starfire –responde la hechicera de manera indiferente, acercándose más a la cama hasta sentarse en una silla a un lado de esta.

El ex asesino chasquea la lengua y evita mirarla, concentrándose en atender solo a su erizo quien se mueve de un lado a otro encima de su regazo.

Se crea un lapso de silencio en ambos. Los dos tienen cosas que decir, pero ninguno sabe cómo empezar. Hasta que Damian por fin toma la palabra.

–De todos los titanes creí que eras la única con la que podía contar… –comenta decepcionado después de un rato–. Pero veo que no es así.

–Ahórratelo Damian, no me harás sentir culpable si es lo que pretendes –declara la hechicera en un tono de lo más sobrio y sin inmutarse siquiera.

–Puedo entender que Korianr's esté haciendo esto para quedar bien con el imbécil de Grayson, pero no veo motivo para que tú les sigas la corriente.

–Juzgas muy duramente a los que te rodean –sentencia Raven en un aire que parece inspirar cierta tristeza –. Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado después de lo que nos tocó enfrentar con mi padre.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra –dice el menor desdeñosamente, volviendo a mirarla con reproche.

–Tiene que ver todo si hablamos de confianza –argumenta Rachel muy seria–. ¿De otra forma, por qué nos tomaríamos tantas molestias en proteger a alguien que ha demostrado ser capaz de enfrentarse a todo sin importar si sale lastimado?

Damian no sabe muy bien a qué se refiere su compañera, de cualquier forma no piensa dar su brazo a torcer simplemente porque su equipo no sabe cuando darle espacio.

–Mis asuntos son mis asuntos –rebate el otro con más firmeza–. Ninguno tiene derecho a inmiscuirse por muy compañeros de equipo que sean.

–Pero por estos meses Dick está a cargo tuyo, ¿no es así? De modo que todo lo que te afecte pasa a afectarlo a él también aunque no quieras.

Buen punto. Damian odia reconocer que su amiga tiene razón. Claro que antes muerto que reconocerlo en público. Le sigue enfermando la idea que su padre lo haya puesto como bulto de ese incompetente fenómeno de circo.

Por otro lado, viendo a su erizo, reconoce que no ha sido del todo malo.

Después de un breve silencio, el ex asesino quiere desesperadamente cambiar el tema. Cuando Rachel le recuerda que está bajo el cuidado de Dick lo hace sentir más avergonzado aún.

–¿Y tú qué piensas de Grayson? ¿También estás enamorada de él? –pregunta el actual Robin con algo de cizaña y burla en un intento por "vengarse" de lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Para su sorpresa, Raven no muestra signos de molestia, es más, casi sonríe por parecerle gracioso aquella pregunta random que podía calificarse de "celos", sobretodo viniendo de alguien como él.

–No he pasado tiempo suficiente con él para pensar en eso, pero sí puedo decirte que siempre ha estado para todo aquel que lo necesite

Así que incluso a Raven le agrada ese idiota. Genial ¿Había alguien en ese equipo quien no lo soportara? Quizás ese retorcido de Todd, pero tomando en cuenta que le cae peor que Grayson no ve grandes chances de simpatizar con él.

* * *

Una hora después, pasadas las dos de la madrugada, Nightwing llega a su departamento, cruzando el ventanal de su hogar, encontrándose de inmediato con Kory quien esperaba su llegada.

–¡Dick! –se lanza esta a abrazarlo, aliviada–. Me tenías preocupada, no contestabas mis llamadas ¿Te encuentras bien?

El mencionado planta un beso en la comisura del labio de la tamariana antes de dar una respuesta, pues se encuentra muy agitado con la situación y le urge encontrarse con el menor cuanto antes.

–Te explicaré luego ¿Dónde está Damian?

–En tu habitación con Raven ¿qué sucede? Te ves un poco pálido.

El Grayson Volador aparta su mano de la mejilla de su amada y procede a dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes volver a besar cariñosamente las comisuras de sus labios para hablar.

–Mañana hablaremos, primero debo conversar con Damian.

La líder de los titanes queda desconcertada con las palabras de Nightwing. Lo ve alejarse por el pasillo hasta ingresar a su cuarto y perderse de vista, preguntándose qué sería aquello que lo tenía tan preocupado.

* * *

Una vez Dick entra a su cuarto, nota que su pequeño hermano no está solo. Raven permanece a su lado, ayudándolo a entretener a su erizo en tanto el acróbata los mira hasta que reparan en su presencia.

–Tt. Hasta que al fin llegas, Grayson –le recrimina el menor de los Wayne, viéndolo molesto–. ¿Te cansaste de jugar a los espías con Todd? ¿O te fuíste de putas con él, engañando a tu novia de nuevo?

Richard no responde, nisiquiera a esa grosera frase final. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de las insolencias del más joven.

Al transcurrir de los segundos, Rachel se da cuenta que el mayor tiene algo que conversar con Damian a solas, de modo que se pone de pie para retirarse.

–Bueno, mejor los dejos solos –anuncia, saliendo de la habitación.

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse del cuarto, pero de modo más incómodo que pone de mal humor al pequeño.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme como si hubiera matado a alguien y escupes lo que tienes que decir? –le enfrenta el ex asesino luego de que Dick estuviera largo rato mirándole sin decir nada.

–No es necesario que trates de engañarme, Damian. Sé que sabes la identidad de tu agresor –le responde muy serio–. Debiste decirme que Deathstroke estaba vivo.

El menor en cierta forma se esperaba eso. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el acróbata lo descubriera, de hecho resultó más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, Damian no hace más que cruzarse de brazos y desviar su mirada, queriendo hacerse el desentendido.

–Fue fácil para mí de deducir –comenta con una sonrisa de arrogancia–. He enfrentado a ese viejo dos veces y aunque crea que puede pasar desapercibido para el resto, no lo pasa para mí.

–De cualquier manera también debiste deducir que este problema ya no solo te concierne a ti –lo regaña, frunciendo su cejo.

Damian ya no vuelve a decir nada. Tras sus conversaciones con Raven y Starfire durante esa noche, prefiere guardar silencio. La preocupación excesiva del Grayson Volador se le hace molesta, pero bien podría ser peor.

–Escúchame bien, Damian. A partir de mañana las cosas cambiarán –declara, casi autoritario–. Tendrás que hacerme caso quieras o no mientras vivas aquí. Si no me facilitas las cosas tendré que llamar refuerzos, así que será mejor que no compliques las cosas.

Dicho esto se retira del cuarto.

De acuerdo. Ahora nuevamente le declaraba la guerra.

No obstante, se queda callado. Por ahora todo lo que quiere es dormir. Mañana temprano verá qué hacer con Grayson y sus inútiles preocupaciones.

* * *

 **Holas gente hermosa XD Ya sé un cap CORTO, pero este mes tengo problemas, y si no escribía ahora no lo iba a hacer en un muuuy buen rato, así que para dejarles algo aunque sea pequeñito, quiero que disfruten la historia.**

 **Sí, se trata de Slade :O ¿A qué no lo vieron, venir? (?) XD Hice esto sin pensar en la próxima peli animada El contrato de Judas, para los que conocen, sabrán de qué va más o menos la trama. De todos modos trato de ubicar esto entre JL vs TT y esa que se va a estrenar**

 **Quería poner un poco de interacción de Raven y Dami pero no en sentido romántico. Todavía no sé que pasará en la siguiente peli. En fin juzguen ustedes mismos. Prometo que el siguiente cap, será largo y con muchas sorpresas :D**

 **También, gracias a los que leen mi traducción, el capítulo de hoy es doble actualización.**

 **Ghostaz: Gracias, me hace feliz leer eso. Parte del objetivo del fic es crear un poco de intriga :3 Lo siento, Tim no estaba en los planes u_u pero te aseguro que disfrutarás de este trío de Robins que (en mi opinión personal) son los más carismáticos. Bruce tendrá años de rehabilitación si puede encontrar su ciudad y la de su hijo intactas cuando llegue Xd Felices fiestas atrasadas XD**

 **Genesis: Muchisimas gracias :D Yo también amo Dc, sobretodo la batfamily. Pues no se que comics estés buscando, pero puedes encontrarlos en youtube o en google.**

 **Diana: jejeje, sí, yo también quiero que se lleven bien, pero no puedo hacerlo muy abrupto DX lo que sí te diré es que el próximo cap tiene un gran avance ;)**

 **Blackwidow: Batierizo es lo máximo. Tarde o temprano lo hará. Je, es una intrusa que se me coló en el cap, esperemos no vuelva a ocurrir XD**

 **DJD: XD Todos estamos encantados con ese par de hermanos, ¿quién no? Me alegra que le des oportunidad a la chica, no es mala ;( Y… sobre lo de llevarse bien con Dick, te garantizo que habrán progresos en el siguiente cap ;) Gracias por comentar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia** **: Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

Capítulo XII

Después de dormirse, Damian despierta a la mañana siguiente sin ver a nadie en el cuarto, salvo a su pequeño erizo que se encuentra acurrucado a su lado. Tampoco escucha ruidos, lo que se le hace extraño, pues debían ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana e imaginaba que el idiota de Grayson debía estarse alistando para ir a su trabajo.

Porque bien sabía él que trabajaba como oficial de policía en la comisaría central de Bludheaven. No es como si le importara, pero le parecía increíble que incluso fuera de su vida como vigilante tuviera que estar lidiando con la escoria de la ciudad.

Pasado unos minutos, todo continúa con la misma quietud dentro de la habitación.

Sin aguantar más la curiosidad, Damian sale minuciosamente de la habitación para dirigirse al living. Una vez ahí divisa a Raven meditando en el balcón, quien al percibirlo, abandona enseguida su estado de meditación para enfocarse en el más joven.

–¿Y tú qué haces todavía aquí? –se adelanta a preguntar el menor de los Wayne, extrañado.

–Muy buenos días a ti también, Damian –responde mordazmente la joven con su habitual tono monótono.

–Hablo en serio, ¿por qué aún no regresas a la Torre? ¿Acaso piensas seguir jugando a la niñera con el inútil de Grayson y su estúpida noviecita?

–Veo que fui demasiado optimista al creer que hoy amanecerías más receptivo.

–Entonces no me conoces tan bien como crees –prosigue el actual Robin, un poco menos desafiante–. Fui lo suficientemente claro al decir que puedo cuidarme solo. Toda mi vida ha sido así.

–No tienes necesidad de tomar esa actitud conmigo, Damian. Ya te lo dije una vez; posees un corazón tierno por mucho que te esmeres en esconderlo ya que se te enseñó que era un signo de debilidad.

Damian no consigue decir nada, solo desvía la mirada con una expresión un tanto molesta. Pues su amiga tiene razón. A veces odiaba que tuviera esa empatía con él, pero por otro lado agradece que, pese a sacarle en cara una verdad, no insiste con el tema. Es lo bueno de ella, sabe como decirle las cosas sin estar reprochándole o presionándolo al respecto.

–¿Y dónde están Grayson y Anders si se puede saber? –pregunta algo menospreciativo, puesto que imagina que esos dos se habrán ido a un motel o algo parecido para quitarse las tensiones de encima.

–Desde la madrugada que Dick se fue temprano al trabajo y Kory salió hace poco a comprar cosas para el desayuno ¡Ah! Y de paso también aprovechar de visitar a Dick para dejarle comida –explica medio taciturna luego de tomar un libro y sentarse tranquilamente a leer.

De nuevo Damian se queda sin habla, esta vez al escuchar que el acróbata se encuentra de turno luego de haber vuelto (de lo que imaginaba) fue una extenuante jornada de investigación al lado de ese otro imbécil de Todd como para pasar de largo sin tomar una mísera hora de descanso.

–¿Grayson se quedó a trabajar toda la madrugada? Pero si anoche volvió pasadas las dos –cuestiona el ex asesino, tratando de no parecer muy sorprendido.

–Y así fue, pero inmediatamente después llamó a su trabajo para decir que hasta mañana trabajaría horas extras y que así le dieran el resto de la semana libre –responde la hechicera sin inmutarse ni despegar la mirada de su libro–. Supongo que debe conservar su empleo. Según sé, ya antes se había tomado un tiempo libre. No puede hacerlo tan seguido.

Claro que Damian lo recuerda. Debió ser la vez que su padre estuvo desaparecido y Grayson tuvo que sustituirlo en su papel de Batman. Ahora que lo meditaba, había sido muy prejuicioso esa vez al decirle que seguramente lo alegraba tener a su padre muerto porque así tendría el manto del murciélago como siempre "deseó". Aunque él lo había aclarado en esa ocasión, no fueron sus palabras los que lo sacaron de su error, sino todo el enfrentamiento que vino después contra su madre y Hereje los que demostraron su valor y devoción hacia el legado de su padre.

Grayson había demostrado que su única preocupación era tener a su padre de vuelta, porque él era Batman y siempre lo sería. Era la figura que más admiraba y respetaba en el mundo, además de quererlo por supuesto. En cierta forma eso era lo que más envidia le causaba a Damian. Su padre quería a Grayson como a un hijo. Y aunque no era su hijo sanguíneo lo sentía como tal, lo que le había hecho sentirse amenazado durante todo este tiempo.

Pero ahora no puede evitar sentirse responsable por todo lo que el primer protegido de su padre ha estado pasando. ¡Y vaya que era una sensación de lo más desagradable! No pensó que llegaría el día que se sentiría mal por ese _huérfano cirquero_.

Por largo rato no hizo más que enojarse consigo por ser tan débil y sentir compasión por otros, al igual que enojarse con el estúpido de Grayson de ser el causante de todas esas emociones.

–¿Qué tienes? –le pregunta Raven, dirigiendo su mirada con curiosidad a su persona.

–N-no es nada, ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo? –balbucea éste un poco sonrojado, haciéndole el quite con la mirada.

Rachel no dice nada, solo esboza una leve sonrisa la cual esconde detrás su libro. No hay necesidad de hacerle más preguntas al joven titán, pues puede intuir a la perfección lo que está pensando.

Quizás, después de todo, era el comienzo de un cambio significativo en Damian.

.

Una hora más tarde, Kory ingresa al departamento llevando dos bolsas de mercadería en sus manos. Nada más cruza la puerta visualiza la imagen de la hechicera de Azrath leyendo un libro en tanto Damian le hace compañía sentado en otro sillón y acaricia a su erizo. El ambiente parece pacífico, lo que extraña profundamente a la princesa alienígena debido al mal humor del pequeño integrante durante la madrugada.

Una parte de ella se siente muy molesta con el menor de los Wayne por hacer pasar a su amado por tantos problemas, pero en cierta forma siente que algo ha cambiado en su actitud. De ser así debe evitar confrontarlo para no arruinar lo que Dick ha estado logrando en estos días.

–Buenos días, titanes. Ayer estuve viendo unas recetas para un desayuno y almuerzo deliciosos. Espero les guste porque quiero que tengan mucha energía –anuncia animosa pese a que se encuentra terriblemente cansada por estar de vigía desde anoche. No obstante, ha de hacer el sacrificio por su amado, quien de momento lo está pasando peor.

Rachel asiente a la propuesta de Korianr's, en cambio Damian desvía la mirada sin ponerle atención. Luego de lo de anoche se siente un poco avergonzado en tratar con la líder de los Titanes. Jamás se había considerado a sí mismo una molestia. Él era grande y los demás no eran dignos de tratar con alguien destinado a gobernar el mundo, al menos así se lo habían enseñado su madre y su abuelo. Pero en esos momentos se sentía de todo menos grande.

Tanta es su frustración que no dijo una sola palabra durante el desayuno.

El resto de la mañana y pasado el medio día transcurre de igual forma; tranquilo. Sorprendentemente, Damian accedió a quedarse todo el día en el departamento para conmoción de Kory y no tanta de Raven. Pues ésta última sabe que el ex asesino ha estado tomando el peso de sus acciones, y, conociéndolo, aunque no es seguro que se disculpe, sí que debe estar pensando en cómo redimirse.

Y es así como cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando el acróbata llega a su departamento, que es recibido por Koriand quien no duda en ir enseguida hacia él para abrazarlo y acariciar sus mejillas mientras muestra la preocupación en sus ojos fosforescentes.

–¡Dick! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste problemas en el trabajo?

–Estoy bien, nena. Lamento haberte preocupado –responde el aludido con una sonrisa cansada, tomando con cariño ambas manos de la pelirroja–. Pero tranquila, solo me falta completar unos formularios que he de entregar mañana a primera hora.

Dicho esto, el acróbata deja su abrigo en el perchero y se prepara para ir a su alcoba.

–Espera, ¿no vas a descansar primero? Quizás pueda calentarte algo de lo que sobró.

–Tengo que tener todo listo para mañana a primera hora, preciosa, así que me temo que no tendré tiempo –responde con aire resignado.

–Pero Dick, llevas casi dos días sin dormir y hoy apenas has comido. Además quedaste un poco herido en tu último patrullaje y…

Las palabras de Kory quedan interrumpidas en el momento que el Grayson Volador pone sus labios sobre las de ella, silenciándola en ese mismo instante.

–Ya no te preocupes, nena. Me las arreglaré bien y para mañana temprano todo habrá acabado –la consuela sin dejar de sonreírle, ahora conmovido por toda su preocupación.

A Kory se le encoge el corazón de solo escucharlo. Hace tiempo no veía a su amado tan cansado, pero como es natural en él intenta no demostrarlo para no causar molestia a los demás. Aquella es una de las muchas cualidades que le recuerdan a la líder titán el porqué lo ama tanto.

Asimismo, también es testigo de cómo su enamorado se dirige hacia el ex asesino sin el menor atisbo de rencor en su rostro. Más bien se muestra contento y aliviado que se encuentre sano y salvo en casa.

–¿Cómo estás, Damian? Me alegra ver que ya estés más tranquilo –entremedio bromeó con una sonrisa amistosa, conteniendo las ganas que tenía por revolverle el cabello.

El aludido no se atreve siquiera a mirarlo a la cara, de modo que el mayor de los Wayne procede a pasar a la otra habitación que hay en su apartamento; una más pequeña que usa como oficina. Normalmente usaría su alcoba, pero en vista que permanece ocupada por Damian se ve en la obligación de usar el único otro cuarto disponible.

Así es como el resto de la tarde Dick se la pasa pegado al computador sin tomar el más mínimo descanso. Durante la madrugada y toda la mañana se la había pasado horas rellenando y ordenando archivos durante el tiempo que estuvo en la comisaría. Precisamente le habían asignado la tarea más tediosa en vista que se tomaría varios días libres. Era de esperar que sus superiores sacaran provecho de eso.

Mientras tanto, desde el living, Kory y Rachel miran con cierta preocupación hacia el cuarto en que se encuentra el antiguo líder de los titanes. Hace un rato que no pueden evitar preguntarse cuanto más podría soportar en semejantes condiciones.

–Tsk. No resolverás nada si solo te la pasas angustiada mirando a la habitación, Anders –rompe el silencio Damian, sonando irritado y poniéndose de pie frente a ella–. Si ese estúpido planea seguir haciéndose el mártir lo obligaremos a entrar en razón a base de fuerza.

Dicha declaración basta para captar la atención de ambas heroínas, quienes quedan mirando al menor de los Wayne sin comprender bien de qué habla.

–No te me quedes mirando. Tengo un plan para poner a dormir a ese idiota testarudo mientras yo termino sus tontas tareas del proletariado.

–Damian… ¿Por qué…?

–¿Quieres que el inútil de Grayson descanse? Entonces haz lo que te digo. Será una molestia si surge una emergencia y deba luchar en esa condición deplorable –termina de decir enfatizando su molestia y fastidio.

La princesa alienígena se halla demasiado desconcertada como para dar una respuesta. Raven por otro lado, esboza una sonrisa complacida y se dirige orgullosa hacia su compañero:

–Te escuchamos.

…

Pasan las horas y el cansancio no tarda en aturdir a Dick, que por muy entrenado por Batman que esté sigue teniendo sus límites.

Casi es de madrugada y lo único que ha comido durante ese rato fue un sándwich de pavo mientras no paraba de trabajar con su otra mano. Tampoco ha tenido mucho tiempo para ir al baño, pues la presión de terminar todo a tiempo es mayor a cualquier otra necesidad que tuviera.

Y hablando de necesidades, una de las más grandes para él toca la puerta de la pieza para luego entrar con una taza de café en sus manos y entregársela.

–Dick, cariño, te traje tu café –dice ella con ternura.

–Oh, gracias, ponlo por ahí –responde en automático sin siquiera molestarse en volverse a mirarla. La verdad se siente mal por ello, pero está tan urgido con lo que tiene que hacer que no puede evitar apenas prestarle atención que no sea su computadora.

Koria'nds por su lado suspira un poco decepcionada, sin embargo decide seguir adelante con el plan y se pone detrás de la silla de su amado para rodearlo de por atrás con sus brazos.

–Kory, basta ¿qué haces? –reclama éste entre confuso e incómodo por la acción de su compañera.

–Solo quiero que te relajes un poco ¿Cómo dicen ustedes aquí? _Takin' busy_ –replica ella con voz sensual rozando con sus labios su oreja.

Dick sonríe ante la confusión de lenguaje que se produce en la princesa alienígena a veces y por un momento casi se deja llevar por sus instintos, pero no puede perder su trabajo de modo que aparta con gentileza las manos de su amada acariciándole el pecho.

Nena, en serio nada me gustaría más que dejarme a tu entera disposición, pero no será hoy, lo siento

Mas ella no lo suelta. Presiona con algo de fuerza alrededor de sus hombros para así tenerlo bien sujeto cuando Rachel y Damian aparecieran.

No alcanza ni a transcurrir un minuto en el momento que un aura oscura inmoviliza las manos de Grayson, haciendo a éste echarse para atrás en su silla pero no logra ponerse en pie debido al agarre de su novia.

–¿Pero qué… ¡Rachel, Kory…! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Su mirada se desvía hacia su escritorio donde el ex asesino se encuentra sentado de cuclillas sobre su escritorio.

"Damian" es todo lo que alcanza a decir antes de ser rociado con una lata de gas que lo hace caer en un sueño profundo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el Grayson Volador despierta, se encuentra con que ya ha llegado el alba y él permanece acostado en cama. Rápidamente se pone en pie y se dirige a su cuarto de estudio donde halla a su novia y a los menores dentro de éste.

Mientras Raven se encuentra en un rincón leyendo y Starfire alimenta al erizo de Damian, éste último permanece sentado frente al computador tecleando algunos datos.

–¿Pero qué…? –pronuncia el acróbata, sorprendido. Al rato recuerda lo sucedido anoche y no puede evitar sentirse molesto, mirando recriminatoriamente a todos ahí.

–Buenos días, Dick, ¿amaneciste bien hoy? –pregunta en cambio Kory, sonriendo muy animada al verle, por lo que camina hacia él con una actitud de lo más cariñosa.

–Ustedes son increíbles ¿Qué pretendían tomándome por sorpresa así anoche? Jamás lo esperé de ti –le reprocha bastante irritado, alejándose un poco de su persona.

–No te enfades, amor. Tuvimos que hacerlo o de otro modo nunca hubieras descansado –responde la líder titán, apenada–. Pero mira el lado bueno ya no tienes trabajo que hacer ahora.

–¿Qué?

–Damian estuvo toda la noche terminando tu trabajo pendiente –se adelanta a contestar Rachel, sin moverse ni apartar la mirada de su libro.

Dick no lo puede creer. Mira con los ojos como platos al susodicho y éste en respuesta solo chasquea la lengua y aparta la mirada.

Había escuchado de Bruce que a los pocos días de haber llegado a la mansión, Damian se había colado en la oficina de la empresa para revisar y administrar algunas de sus acciones. Tomando en cuenta eso no es de extrañar que se la pudiera con simple papeleo oficial.

–¿Hiciste eso por mí? –pregunta divertido y a la vez enternecido.

–Tsk. No te emociones, Grayson. Solo lo hice para no tener que mirar la cara molesta y patética de tu noviecita preocupándose por ti –dice con molestia al tiempo que oculta su mirada.

¿Es impresión suya o el pequeño D parece sonrojarse con su comentario? Sonríe tanto fuera como para sus adentros, sintiendo que desde que se conocen es la primera vez que el muchacho hacía algo de corazón por él.

Aunque no le gusta mucho la idea que un niño de once años haciendo sus deberes, pero en fin… era un gran avance en lo que concierne a su relación.

–Ahora, ¿comerás tu desayuno?

El acróbata recibe conmovido la taza de café a manos de su amada a la vez que deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla.

–Claro que sí, nena, claro que sí.

* * *

 **Mucho tiempo sin aparecerme, lo sé u.u Agradezco infinitamente por su paciencia, sus comentarios y todos los follows o favoritos, me hacen muy feliz :3 Bueno, este cap es un poco más largo en comparación a la media. Como ven por fin tenemos un significativo progreso en Damian y se verá mucho más evidente en el capítulo que viene x3 ¡No puedo esperar a ponerlo! Por cierto, imagino que algunos ya habrán visto la ultima peli de los titanes: The Judas Contract. La disfruté, pero me cayó muy mal Terra, lo que es raro porque en la vieja serie la encontré más soportable Dx En fin, el punto es que este fic terminará a un par de meses de los sucesos de la peli. Je, fue grandioso ver de nuevo a Slade, y a los fans de los titanes los veremos en acción próximamente con la llegada d3e la nueva integrante ;)**

 **p.d: El erizo de Damian ya tiene nombre y será revelado en el sgte. Capítulo. Muchas gracias a ghostaz :3**

 **DJD: Jje, tus comentarios alegran mi día. Espero todavía te guste la historia y puedas seguir deleitándote con estos hermanitos que ahora andan en mucho mejores términos… claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de Jay, je. Lo siento, este es un poco más largo, no puedo asegurar su longitud, nisiquiera su actualización, todo surge sobre la marcha. Saludos y no comas ansias xD**

 **Gracias a todos y sean bienvenidos los nuevos y nuevas lectores :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 **Canon, ubicado después de Justice League vs Teen Titans**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic se basa mayormente en las nuevas películas animadas, aunque toma bases de Young Justice y algunos pocos elementos de Teen Titans de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

 _Capítulo XIII_

Ciertamente Dick se encontraba muy complacido con el cambio producido en su pequeño hermano. Bueno, quizás era demasiado pronto para hablar de un gran cambio, pero sí que era un paso significativo en su relación, pues hasta hace poco el muchacho no hacía más que mostrar señales de desprecio y apatía por él. Y aunque estas seguían un poco vigentes, sin duda eran mucho más bajas en comparación al principio.

Y ahora que Koriands y Rachel habían regresado a la base de los titanes hasta hace poco, vuelve a quedarse solo con Damian. Lo que a comienzo le parecía un tormento de los mil infiernos ya no se le hacía tan malo. Después de todo, había salvado su empleo y a partir de entonces estaban en buenos términos.

Ese día Dick se levantó como de costumbre, y, para su no sorpresa, Damian ya estaba levantado, sentado en el living mientras alimenta a su pequeño erizo. La escena no tarda en enternecer al acróbata, pues viendo a su hermano de tal manera casi le da la impresión que se trata de un niño normal.

–¿Qué tal va la vida con nuestro amiguito, little D? –pregunta el vigilante de Bludheaven, acercándose al menor de los Wayne con una amplia sonrisa.

–Tt… Deja de llamarme así, Grayson, cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo –bufó molesto el susodicho, mirándolo por un breve instante–. Y no te refieras a él como "nuestro amiguito"

–Ahora que lo mencionas, desde que lo trajimos no recuerdo que le hayas puesto nombre –medita el mayor de los hijos del murciélago con aire pensativo–. ¿Todavía no lo tiene?

–Claro que lo tiene, idiota. Su nombre es Logan.

El acróbata no puede evitar reprimir la risita y expresión que surgen con tal declaración.

–¿Logan? ¿Cómo Garfield Logan? –inquiere el Grayson Volador, divertido de solo imaginar la cara que pondría su compañero verde de escucharlo.

–¡No lo nombré así por ese estúpido de Chico Bestia! –rebate molesto el ex asesino, sacándolo de su error–. Lo hice por el tipo de esa película que vimos el otro día, el de aquellas garras de metal en las manos que desgarraba la piel de sus adversarios.

Claro que Richard recuerda esa película. Fue la misma que vieron aquella en la que la líder titán y Raven habían abandonado su departamento, para que al rato se sentara a verla en compañía de Damian. Aquello resultó una velada bastante entretenida como último día de "vacaciones" antes de que volvieran a patrullar por la ciudad como era de costumbre.

–Vaya, eso es… muy peculiar.

–Hmpf. A decir verdad aún le falta mucho entrenamiento para que pueda obtener un lugar en la cueva de mi padre –prosigue el actual Robin en tono serio mientras toma en brazos a su mascota y la mira fijamente–. Pero con mi ayuda se convertirá en un fuerte integrante del batclan.

Cualquiera que viera y escuchara a Damian ahora, casi se olvidaría que se trata del nieto del temible Ra's Al Ghul, uno de los villanos más poderosos e implacables del planeta. No obstante, para Dick no tenía importancia el origen del chico, ya que sabía que en el fondo era alguien más que solo quería encontrar su lugar y ser aceptado por los demás.

Sin poder evitarlo, o detenerse a pensarlo, el Grayson Volador posa su mano sobre la cabeza del integrante más reciente de los titanes, acariciándola con afecto.

–Eres tan adorable –expresó el acróbata con una sonrisa repleta de ternura y honestidad, pero Damian lo toma como signo de burla, por lo que no tarda en apartarse y ponerse a la defensiva.

–¡Oye! –exclama agresivamente el ex asesino, cambiando a una mirada de completo enfado–. ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y trituraré cada hueso de tu mano!

De acuerdo. Puede que se precipitara en tomarse tan excesiva confianza con el más joven, sin embargo, no se deja amedrentar por su amenaza.

–Ok. pequeño D –le concede Richard sin quitar su sonrisa santurrona, al mismo tiempo que va poniéndose en guardia para dar paso a la pelea–. Supongo que es el momento de empezar con un calentamiento antes de salir a patrullar esta noche.

–¿Eres suicida o simplemente idiota, Grayson? –pregunta el otro con fastidio–. Aunque es la primera cosa que dices esta semana que de verdad tiene mi completa atención.

En escasos momentos, Damian se lanza de un salto a atacar al más alto, pero éste sin muchos esfuerzos logra desviar sus ataques continuamente, hasta que al cabo de un minuto, éste opta por hacerle una zancadilla que termina por arrojarlo contra el suelo.

–Ya deberías saber que cuando te alteras quedas gravemente expuesto. Es fácil así prever tus movimientos, Dami –le explica el acróbata, agachándose a mirarlo un tanto decepcionado.

–¡Cierra el pico! ¡No dejaré que me dé lecciones un pobre huérfano salido del circo! –encara el ex asesino, poniéndose de pie de un brinco a la vez que trata de asestar una patada en el rostro del mayor, pero ésta solo alcanza a rozarle la mejilla cubriendo así con su mano la zona afectada.

De acuerdo. Quizás no debió ser tan optimista. Pero tomando en cuenta que en la lucha el orgullo del niño seguía siendo un punto delicado a tocar, Richard no le dio demasiada importancia, en cambio, prosiguió con un tono juguetón, lo que hacía rabiar aún más al más joven ante la falta de seriedad de su parte.

–¿No aceptarás consejos de mi parte por más que te venza?

–No quieras hacerte el arrogante solo porque llevas ganado unos pocos enfrentamientos –reclama dispuesto a continuar con la contienda hasta lograr que el mayor diera de lleno contra el piso.

–Vamos, Little D, esto es ridículo –expresa el acróbata, levantando sus brazos en señal de paz y cansancio–. Solo quiero tener paz en estos tres meses que tengamos que convivir juntos.

–Entonces más vale que conozcas tu lugar, Grayson –sentencia el ex asesino, bajando la guardia; signo en que ya desiste de la lucha–. No te he aceptado como mi igual, mucho menos como mi mentor si es lo que pretendes.

Dick no quiere continuar con más discusiones. De modo que no le rebate en absoluto, solo deja que su pequeño hermano continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando observa que éste se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de salida, retoma su guardia.

–¿A dónde vas?

–No tengo que darte explicaciones –responde de forma seca en tanto abre la puerta.

–A mí me parece que sí –dictamina el Grayson Volador muy serio, yendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola en las narices del más joven antes que pueda cruzarla–. Creí que acordamos mantener las reglas en tanto permanecieras en mi departamento.

–¿Piensas que vas a tenerme aquí como prisionero todo este tiempo? Pues te equivocas. No te tengo miedo a ti o a ese inepto de Slade, así que no te entrometas en mi camino si no quieres lamentarlo –acaba amenazando.

–¡Basta, Damian! ¡Estás siendo muy infantil! –levanta la voz Richard, ya más ofuscado–. En tanto tu padre esté fuera estoy a cargo de ti quieras o no. Ahora, compórtate y quédate adentro o…

–¿…O qué, Grayson? –le reta el aludido, agudizando la mirada.

Dick se preparaba para arrojarlo contra el piso y disponerse a dormirlo de un solo golpe con tal de tener paz en su hogar, aunque fuera por ese día, pero justo entonces una vocecilla en tono burlón y melosa proviene desde el ventanal de su apartamento:

–¿De nuevo problemas con el pequeño engendro del murciélago, Dickie-bird?

Para Dick no era necesario ni voltear a mirar; sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Aún así voltea al mismo tiempo que Damian a mirar al susodicho, quien se encuentra en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando a ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

–¡¿Qué demonios hace este aquí?! –reclama de inmediato el actual Robin, completamente ofuscado, luego de recobrarse de la impresión.

–También me gustaría saberlo–dictamina el acróbata, girándose a verlo, con una mirada más seria, sin parecer asombrado en absoluto–. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Jason? Más vale que sea importante porque ahora no estoy de humor.

–Cuidando a ese mocoso quién podría culparte –se mofó el segundo Robin, pero viendo que Damian se acercaba para golpearle, y nada más que el antebrazo de su hermano se antepuso en su camino, decidió cambiar de tono–. Está bien, está bien. Hay algo importante que deberían saber, eso si te importa conservar al hijo biológico de papi con vida –finaliza con malicia.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunta esta vez Dick, tornándose muy preocupado.

–Que el pequeño demonio debería estar más atento, porque nuestro amigo tuerto no está solo en su cometido –explica el enmascarado, dando un salto y acercándose a sus hermanos–. Trae consigo a alguien muy bueno y con habilidades extraordinarias que pueden ponernos en aprietos.

Tal declaración extraña e inquieta al Grayson Volador y al menor de los Wayne al mismo tiempo, quienes se dedican a mirarse mutuamente por un momento.

–¿Y sabes de quién se trata?–pregunta Richard.

–Ni idea. No he podido acercarme sin que me vean, pero al parecer cuenta con poderes extraordinarios –explica Jason sin mayores preocupaciones–. Ya sabes, un metahumano de esos que saca fuego o te disparan rayos laser.

–Vaya inútil que eres, Todd. Con razón mi padre te hizo a un lado –comenta el ex asesino algo despectivo.

–¡Disculpa, enano del demonio! –se vuelve a mirarlo Jason con un tono totalmente amenazador–. Por si no lo sabías he estado gastando valiosas horas de mi tiempo en seguir el rastro de Deathstroke, aun cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo.

–Ya va, ya va –intenta calmarlos Dick, poniéndose en medio y creando distancia entre ambos con sus brazos–. Lo importante aquí es que no debemos bajar la guardia. Si Slade tiene a un compañero cubriéndole la espalda, tenemos que estar atentos a un posible ataque por la retaguardia si le enfrentamos.

–Tt. Ni creas que me da miedo ese mediocre de Wilson, Todd–le aclara el menor con cierta soberbia–. Por si no lo sabías fui yo quien le dio una paliza la última vez que nos enfrentamos.

–Como sea, es una pena que no te hayas encargado de acabarlo, de otro modo me hubieses ahorrado toda esta molestia –comenta Red Hood, un tanto fastidiado.

–Siempre puedo reparar mis errores, Todd–le rebate el menor con autosuficiencia, a la vez que voltea a mirarle–. Solo necesito encontrarme con él de nuevo para hacerle ver que no tendrá una segunda oportunidad.

–Vaya, me gusta tu forma de pensar, chico. Y yo que pensé que no podrías llegar a agradarme –comenta Jason en tono satisfecho.

–¿Què? Espera… Damian, no puedes hablar en serio –interviene preocupado Richard–. Eres más que eso. Bruce te enseñó más que eso. Formas parte de algo mucho mejor, y lo has demostrado–se acerca a decirle mientras le mira fijamente.

–Oh, no, aquí vamos con el discurso de moral –reclama el segundo de los Robins, en evidente tono de fastidio.

El acróbata ignora las quejas del que fue acogido en las calles de Gotham, y se centra solo en su hermano menor, a quien mira atentamente a medida que se agacha a su altura y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

–Recuerda: Justicia, no venganza.

Aquellas certeras palabras provocan que el ex asesino encoja su mirada y muestre confusión antes de soltar un gran gruñido, en el que termina por apartarse de las manos del mayor de los Wayne con algo de brusquedad. Para este último, en cambio, aquel simple gesto basta para hacerle entender que ha desistido de su cometido. A pesar de sus diferencias, Dick ha llegado a conocerlo bien, porlo que esboza una sonrisa tranquila y victoriosa.

–¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? –pregunta el enmascarado con total incredulidad para luego suspirar–. En fin, yo ya cumplí con tu pedido, Dickie. Si me necesitas de nuevo para hacerle otro favor al pequeño engendro no cuentes conmigo.

Terminado lo dicho, Red Hood sale por el ventanal y se pierde de vista entremedio de los rascacielos de Bludheaven. Enseguida, se producen unos cuantos segundos de silencio en el interior del departamento deGrayson, hasta que éste mismo toma la palabra, mirando de forma más condescendiente al menor.

–Damian…

–Tt…

Dick suspiró. Luego se puso en cuclillas, poniéndose a la altura del más joven, al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros a fin de obtener su atención.

–Escucha, aunque lo niegues, sabes que hasta ahora hemos dado un buen paso. No quiero que sea arruinado por Deathstroke–Richard lo miraba fijamente, pero su hermanito se negaba a mirarle de frente, tan solo permanece con la mirada ladeada y una expresión molesta–. Sé que eres fuerte, muy fuerte, pero la fuerza no lo es todo para derrotar a un rival como él y lo sabes. Además, hasta no saber con qué clase de aliado cuenta, no puedes esperar salir ileso.

Pasan varios segundos y el ex asesino continúa sin decir nada, sin embargo parece cambiar muy levemente la expresión de su rostro, casi como si las palabras del primer Robinhubieran calado en su interior. Solo que Dick no se da cuenta, y toma una determinación:

–Muy bien, si quieres ir en busca de Slade, puedes hacerlo, pero ni creas que irás solo –sentenció el Grayson Volador, poniéndose ya más firme–. Estamos juntos en esto, Damian.

Entonces, el menor procede a dirigirse al ventanal, pero no alcanza ni a transcurrir un minuto cuando decide pararse frente a éste y de mala gana se devuelve hasta donde se encuentra Dick.

–Tt… Olvídalo. Si vienes detrás de mí no habrá nadie que cuide de Logan, lo mejor será permanecer aquí –se resignó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos en una postura algo soberbia.

La sorpresa no cabe en los ojos del Grayson Volador, quien al cabo de un momento figura una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, que luego en un momento de impulso llega a sacudir cariñosamente el cabello del más joven.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?!–reclama éste sonrojándose.

–Nada, solo disfrutar el momento –se excusó Dick sin dejar de sonreír pero temiendo un poco que su pequeño hermano fuera a golpearlo.

No obstante, el niño no hace nada y toma a su erizo entre sus brazos. Dick observa con ternura como el hijo biológico de su mentor se dirige hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, cuando alcanza a divisar una luz de francotirador dirigirse a la cabeza de Damian. Sin perder tiempo, se lanza a protegerlo cayendo con él al suelo junto al animalito.

–¡Damian, cuidado!–alcanza a gritar.

La bala no alcanza a ninguno de ambos, nada más roza los hombros de Dick, luego de que un número incontable de disparos prosiguieran luego. Al cabo de un minuto las balas estrellando los vidrios y muebles de Dick cesan, dejando un gran desastre en el living.

–¡Damian! ¿Estás bien?–Se apresura a preguntar el acróbata, consternado.

El aludido queda contemplando boquiabierto al mayor, apenas pudiendo creer que se arrojara a salvarlo.

–¿Acabas de salvar mi vida?

Se crea un largo momento de pausa entre ambos. Dick no tiene mucho tiempo para sorprenderse, pues le basta con que el chico se encuentre bien. Al momento procede a levantarse cuidadosamente y a asomarse por la ventana del mismo modo a fin de comprobar si el ataque a su departamento había cedido.

Por suerte así parece ser. Sin embargo no puede confiarse y lleva a Damian junto a su erizo hacia un rincón de la habitación para asegurarse de que estén a salvo.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso, Grayson? ¿Acaso el estúpido de Sladeperdió la razón?

–Es extraño, no es muy común que Deathstroke ataque desde la disrancia, siempre ha preferido el enfrentamiento directo –reflexiona el mayor.

–Pues es obvio que tiene miedo de enfrentarme, ¿no es obvio? –argumenta el actual Robin volviendo a retomar sus humos de presunta arrogancia ante la situación.

Richard no presta atención a su comentario y se dedica a observarlo con atención, terminando por formar una sonrisa conmovida ante la cara de desconcierto de Damian ante lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

–Todo está bien, Dami –vuelve a decirle en aire cariñoso y protector, rodeando los hombros del chico con su largo brazo–. Aunque temo que este ya no es un lugar seguro. Tendremos que molestar a Kory y a los demás.

Fue una suerte para el hijo biológico de Bruce Wayne, que su "hermano" no viera el rostro rojo que se había formado en sus mejillas. Ciertamente aquel ataque era un acto directo y cobarde de guerra de su odiado enemigo. No había nada más que no quisiera hacer que ir tras el maldito y ponerle fin, pero en vista de que no quería incomodar al Grayson Volador dado que salvó su vida (para herida del orgullo de Damian) optó por ceder a su petición de ir con los Titanes.

* * *

 **N.A: Largaaa espera y no puedo estar más avergonzada ;_; Cuento corto es que mi pendrive estuvo muerto un tiempo y tenía casi todo el capítulo en él. No tenía fuerzas para reescribirlo de nuevo, así que hice lo imposible por salvarlo y tará aquí lo tienen recién sacado del horno ;) A partir de ahora las cosas tomaran un giro, como verán quiero situar este fic antes de la peli el Contrato de Judas, no es necesario verla para leer el fic ;)**

 **Una vez más gracias a todos quienes leen y comentan, dan favoritos… ¿Qué opinan del nombre del erizo de Damian y de la participación de Red Hood?**


End file.
